Mystic Executive Touch
by Oa17
Summary: This is in a different way of life. There are no vampires nor supernatural things in this story. What happens in an alternative universe where Damon and Elena are best friends since her late childhood?
1. Prologue

Hello Beautiful people! Here is the story I wrote that I am currently modifying for Delena. I am going to warn you, I like to write very short chapters, that's just my style, and I tend to update every other day. If I can update everyday I will but I'm not making any promises cause my life is really hectic. Also I really appreciate feedback, favorites and reviews because this lets me know what you guys think, if you like it and if I should continue. Besides with your comments I decide what I'm gonna do in the next couple of chapters, therefor your input is very important to me. It may also help to inspire this little head of mine. So without further rambling, here is Mystic Executive Touch.

Love,

OA

**Mystic Executive Touch**

**Prologue: Reasons and Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

My name is Elena Gilbert, and this is my story. I won't tell you about a tragedy, I won't tell you about a fairytale. I will tell you what I have lived through to the best of my memories.

I have made my way in the world with effort and perseverance. I have managed to survive because of a couple of extremely special people in my life. No worries, you will come to know them as the story goes along.

All I can say is that the story starts in a New York bar. Yes, a bar of all places.

My mother was a woman that enjoyed life, well that was how she defined it. In other words, she was an alcoholic and drug addict that loved to be "in the zone". So getting to be 10 years old and your only memories of your mother is of her slurring her words and or completely knocked out, equals a very bad childhood.

Oh if you think that you pity me, the worse hasn't still been made known to you. Every time she was in her "zone", she became very violent. Yes she was abusive; the once respected Dr. Miranda Gilbert was now an abusive-drunk-junkie.

Anyway, I think that God at least didn't hate me completely since he gave me Mr. Alaric. Alaric Saltzman was an old man, maybe in his eighties, and he tried to help me as much as he could. He enrolled me in school and made sure that I went to it. He sought to see that I had food in my stomach and that I was actually learning things. He was the one that took me to the doctor when I got sick and paid for my medicines. In return, I gave him all the love that I could muster at a young age. I kept his house clean, ran his errands and anything else he needed to get done.

So getting back to the story, one day my mother got home very drunk and high (and thinking about it now I don't really know how she didn't die of the mixtures she made) and had one of her episodes. She beat me so badly that I lost consciousness. When I came about I was in the hospital with Mr. Alaric by my side. He told me that he had heard the whole thing, called the police. Apparently the cops had taken my mom arrested and taken me to the hospital.

Once I got discharged, Mr. Alaric was waiting for me at the hospital's exit with a small suitcase and a manila envelope. He took me to the airport. Once there he took me aside and told me that he had been searching and was able to find out where my father was, and because of this I wasn't going into foster care. He gave me the envelope and told me to be careful with it. Inside I later found my passport and birth certificate, as well as a letter that explained everything that had happened to my mother and me. He gave me some money and a plane ticket and told me to go in the plane and then get on a taxi once I was in Virginia and go to the address he had given me. Once there I would ask for Grayson Gilbert and then give him the letter. If he threw me out, I was to ask for a phone and call him; we would then decide what to do if we got to that point.

He took both of my hands in one of his and kissed both my cheeks and forehead. I forced myself to let him touch me since I knew that he would never hurt me. He told me that I was a special little girl, that he really loved me as if I were his own blood and made me promise to never forget him. With that I was lead to the new chapter of the book of my life.

Till this day I have not broken my promise to him, I remember him everyday and now I understand that he was an angel that was there to watch over me and help me. Unfortunately, I later came to know that he died about 2 months after I left of natural causes. He had no one in the world so no one claimed him and no one actually knows where his body ended. When I feel like I want to connect with him I just close my eyes and transport myself to the quiet evenings in his house. Him in the rocker reading Great Expectations, as always, me in the floor doing homework or reading a book that I had borrowed from the library. Or I remember the way he always gave me a cupcake and a small present for my birthday or the way he said sweet comforting words while I cried after my mom had beaten me.

So I got to Virginia, and did as I was told. I was really nervous about looking for my father. I didn't know what had happened with my mother or if he knew that I was born. Hell I didn't even know if he was my real father but here I was, 10 years old, filled with fear and drenched because of the rain that was falling since I exited the airport.

I got to the address and was stunned to see a mansion; I made a double take, took a deep breath and went forward. I remember thinking "Here goes Nothing".

**So what did you think? Please leave a comment/review to let me know...**

**OA**


	2. The Second Man in my Life

**Hello Beautiful people! Here is the first chapter of the story. I was kind of bummed that I got so little reviews but I'm gonna post this one and see the response I get in order to decide if I'll keep going or stop it. Again short chapters is my style and that is the reason why I will try to post as frequently as I can. All my love, OA.**

...

**Chapter 1: Meeting the second man in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"This cannot be?" Grayson Gilbert said as he ran his hands through his hair and re read the letter like a hundred times. I was sitting by the fireplace, a fire roaring in its heart, towels covering my body and a mug of hot cocoa in my hands. I sipped the hot liquid and felt it go to my stomach but it didn't warm me. I was shaking but it wasn't because of the cold, I was just afraid of what would happen and what would Grayson Gilbert do.

After that all I remember is that he came to me, hugged me and told me that everything would be all right. Bad part is I remember I flinched and got out of his arms as soon as I could. Turns out that my mother had traumatized me for life. I couldn't be touched by anyone, I couldn't stand it, even though I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

My life changed again that day. He gave me a room and helped me decorate it with anything I wanted. I opted for a very simple room, much to his disbelief. I was enrolled in a new school and I had no friends. I think that the part that scarred my father the most was that I really enjoyed being alone. I just ate and slept, studied and read, watched TV and listened to music. He literally had to pry words out of my mouth just to know how was I feeling or how my day had been. I remember that once he asked me if I wanted to go and talk with a psychologist but I had refused. What I liked about my dad was that he always did what was best for me and he understood that a shrink wouldn't work for me, so he never mentioned the subject again. (Plus he later learned from my teachers that I did talk at school with students when we were working together and I did talk with my teachers, so I wasn't completely antisocial, I just liked to be alone a lot, made me feel safer).

I came to love my father very quickly. I loved to hear his voice telling me stories about his childhood or about what fun things he had seen that day. It became a custom for him to come tuck me in at night, careful not to touch me, sit on the edge of my bed and tell me a fairytale where everything was good and perfect.

With time I did let my father touch me. I remember that day so vividly. It was his birthday, about a year after I came to live with him, and I had spent many hours trying to find the perfect present to show him how grateful I was for everything he had done for me and how much I loved him. Well I was 11 so there wasn't much I could buy. I ended up giving him a birdhouse that we had made for my art class. It was baby blue with green vines drawn on it. I was so proud and excited to give it to him! It was the first thing that I had ever made completely with my own two hands and it was the first present that I was going to give to my dad! I went home with it, wrapped it in newspaper that I found in the recycling bin, and hid it in the back of my closet.

That Sunday, his birthday, he asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him and I of course said yes. That day is still one of the best days of my life! We went to a baseball game and ate hot dogs. When we were strolling around we came across a carnival and rode all the machines that we could find. He even won me a stuffed bear, my first one. After a walk through a park, we ate ice cream while sitting in front of an ice rink, watching the people skate and the children fall in their butts. Then we went to a nice Italian restaurant to get dinner. It had turned out we both loved Italian food! The day came to an end when we went home and he tucked me in.

"Wait!" I told him and grinned as he looked at me in surprise.

"What is it angel?" I jumped out of bed, grabbed his arm and sat him in my bed. I can assure you he was completely stunned. I ran to my closet to dig out the present.

He looked more composed when I came back and handed it to him. "What is this angel?" He always called me angel when I was young.

"You won't know until you open it!" I was so excited and at the same time so nervous about what he would think of it. He carefully started to take the newspaper wrapping away but I told him to rip it open. He laughed but complied and I was looking at his face while he looked at his present. I held my breath and then relaxed when I saw a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. He looked at the bird house and then took a long look at me.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?" I asked a little shy even though I could tell by his expression that he was touched.

"Like it, I love it! Did you do this yourself angel?" He asked as he held the birdhouse up, moving it this way and that to inspected it.

"Yes I did and I painted myself in art class. Miss Sheila said that it was very lovely and gave me an A+ for it." I said proudly as I saw him grin at me.

"Thank you so much angel! This is the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. And this has been the best birthday I have ever had, thank you for sharing it with me angel." He told me and I could see in his eyes that I had completely captured his heart.

I smiled and jumped up throwing my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I love you daddy." I told him as I hugged him tighter.

I had never called him dad and I had wanted to do it for about a month but decided to surprise him on his birthday. I had never actually touched him either and I thought that this was a good way to show him that I did love him.

He was momentarily stunned by both my actions and my words but then he gently hugged me back. I think that he was afraid of me jerking back or screaming and who could blame him. "I love you too angel, so much. You are my life now and I love you with all my heart." He whispered in my ear.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, happy in the embrace. I felt so loved and safe at that moment. He then tucked me in and went to his room.

After some months of me reassuring him that it was fine, although still a little weary of touching me, dad started to give me the mandatory morning and goodnight kiss on the head and a hug, plus the random comforting squeeze of the hand and other forms of affection that fathers and daughters share.

...

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review so I know what you guys like or dislike about the story!**


	3. The Third Man in my Life

Hello Beautiful people! Thanks for those of you who reviewed and those of you that Favorited this story! You guys are my inspiration and the ones that make me want to keep up with doing this story! So here is the next chapter in out story. PS: Damon is here...

I hope you like it. All my love, OA

**Chapter 2: Meeting the third man in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Life went on as it should and I grew up very happy in my new world. I had a dad that adored me and would give his life for me. I had a great education and no abuse whatsoever. I had a dream life.

About 2 ½ years after I was there, we got new neighbors. Their names were Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore. They had 2 sons and niece that lived with them after their parents died.

The girl was named Caroline. She was nice but too over-dramatic and controlling. She had a bubbly personality, beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. The sons where named Stefan and Damon. Stefan was kind of a nerdy kid, had hero hair, a great body and green eyes. He loved everything that had to do with science, writing and computers, plus video games, football and cars. On the other hand Damon was tall and had a good body for a teenager, one of those bodies that you know is going to be spectacular when he becomes a man. He had vibrant blue eyes, lighter than the sky but still not the same color as the ocean that were warm and inviting.

If you looked at them you would never know that they were siblings since they were all so different but when you started to see their parents and their family you could see how they looked like some relative or the other. Damon was the oldest by a year and he looked like his mother. Caroline and Stefan were fraternal twins and had taken their parents looks, Caroline like her mom and Stefan like his dad. The twins were 3 years older than I was (me being 12 and ¾ and them being almost 16).

They moved in during the summer and I learned by my dad that they were going to be attending the same school that I was enrolled in. I remember that the first Sunday they were at the house, my dad had convinced me to throw them a welcome to the neighborhood barbeque. I was to be the hostess of the day, which was scary yet cool all at the same time, so much for me being antisocial right. Better take the bull by the horns.

All I remember from that day was having to greet way to many people and ask more than a thousand times if they were enjoying themselves or if they needed anything else. I remember that half way through the event my dad told me to go have fun with the kids but I told him that if I were the hostess I would be the best one from beginning to end. He just smiled, gave me a peck in the head and told me that I was more determined than he was, and he was a lawyer (although he now worked for a non profit for a not so high paycheck). I remembered that I smiled but kept doing my thing. I was so tired when it all ended that after dad and I finished cleaning I went to my bed and don't even remember getting there. I slept for like 10 hours.

The next day there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was the neighbor's kids. They had a pie in there hands and the boys had a smile on their face, Caroline not so much. I let them in and brought them to the kitchen where my dad was. They said that they were here to give us the pie that their mom had made to thanks us for such a warm welcoming. Of course Damon was the one that talked since Stefan was shy and Caroline was giving the house a once over. My dad took the pie and offered them some lemonade and a slice, which we all ate (it was delicious). It was apple pie, if you were wondering. We made talk, yes "we" because my dad made me talk about how the school was and about the teachers and students. I felt awkward talking about those things and kept my head down as I spoke but at some point I looked up and my eyes locked with Damon's. He urged me to go on with his warm, brotherly smile and I kept going, feeling more at ease.

That was the beginning of a great summer. During the next 2 months I came to be a frequent visitor in the Salvatore household and the Salvatore's in mine. I became good friends with Stefan and he, Damon and myself had what we called "geek talks". These consisted of us talking about books, music, cars, sports, games and science. It turned out that Damon was a geek as well and was very well read with way too much knowledge of about science and law. Those were the best afternoons of my childhood, spent in the Salvatore's tree house talking about anything and everything with the boys.

Caroline was another manner. She would look down on me because I was a tomboy and I spent my time with the boys talking about non-girly things. Besides she was a teenager and she couldn't be seen with a kid in public. That only changed when we were alone in the house. It was during these times that she gave me advice about how to look more like a girl. She even joined our geek talks occasionally, since she was very well educated as well.

As for Damon… He and I became inseparable that summer. He was the protective older brother that I never had. I have always told him that he has this "damsel in distress" kind of complex. He always wanted to help people, in any way he could. He had a tender touch and expert hand, almost like a health care provider.

We all thought he would end up being a doctor. He seriously thought about it for a while but ended up deciding that he would be a lawyer because he could help underprivileged people with ways to get the help they needed to stand on their two feet again. Besides, the actual save-your-life part when to Caroline when she surprised us all by becoming a nurse. Stefan he became a biochemistry professor and researcher, not that anyone would have been surprised.

Going back to the story… Damon became very protective and thought me to be tough and to defend myself. I remember that some years later, my dad told me that he was eternally grateful to Damon because his friendship had gotten me out of my shell. Well thanks to Damon I started to talk to people and have actual conversations, I would talk to my classmates about things other than school projects and I would converse with my dad's colleagues in his office's parties.

I thought that these relationships and activities would end with the summer and all would be different once we got to school. But Damon had surprised me by inviting me to come to school with him in his car, since Stefan hated driving and Caroline was grounded for going out with a boy without the Salvatore's permission. It became a part of the routine that I would go to school with the Salvatore's, no matter who was driving. At first Caroline was annoyed that, because I was Damon's special girl since I was the smallest and the one he protected the most, I had the privilege of the passengers seat every time Damon was driving, which was often considering Caroline was eternally grounded for X or Y reason and Stefan hated to drive.

Well in school, needless to say, Damon rapidly became the "it" boy. The guy that every guy wanted to be best buds with, the captain of the football team and the guy every girl wanted to date. But through all of that, everyone knew that I was his girl, the baby sister, so I gained a new-found respect and everyone wanted to be my friend to get close to him, which in turn made him even more protective. Damon never turned me away, quite the contrary, while giving me space to be myself, he pulled me closer and made me feel safe.

I still couldn't let anyone but my dad touch me, a trauma that I tried very hard to overcome but was still very much a part of me. Stefan and Caroline still looked at me weird when I flinched if they brushed past me but they understood as best as they could. Damon on the other hand understood completely, apparently. He noticed this right away and became very careful of watching the people around me, making sure they wouldn't come too close to me so I could be uncomfortable and for that I was grateful. They didn't know why I was like that, I hadn't told anyone my story, only my dad knew but I was sure that I would tell them, someday.

**So what did you guys think?**


	4. What a way to end the day

**Hello Beautiful People! Again thanks to those of you that Favorited this story and those that posted reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope that those of you that read but don't review are actually liking the story as well. Please let me know any comments that you have, either good or bad, they all serve to make me a better writer and to give you guys what you want. Without further due, here is the next installment of Mystic Executive Touch! All my love, OA.**

**Chapter 3: What a way to end the day.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Some years passed, I was now 16 and the Salvatore's were all at Columbia University, the twins as freshmen, by the way. They had moved into the dorms but Damon came home every weekend to his parent's house, occasionally Stefan but Caroline disappeared into college life, no surprise there. Because we were practically family, the Salvatore's called my dad dad and I called Lily mom and Giuseppe pops. It was our way of endearing the people in our lives and our parents didn't seem to mind.

Every Friday was brother's day as Damon called it. It meant that he was going to pick me up at school as he was arriving in the neighborhood, which of course meant that a swarm of girls would follow me to see him. As I walked up to him they would glare at me cause they were jealous that he payed attention to only me and not them.

He always greeted me with a smile and a "Hey hun, ready for some fun?" Then we would go catch a movie, any movie while sharing popcorn. After that it was ice cream at the park and then burgers at our favorite place a couple of blocks from our houses. Finally back home to get some sleep. Damon would park the car in his driveway and stay rested against the hood of his baby blue Camaro while he waited for me to reach my room and open the window to wave at him so he could be sure that I was ok.

I don't know why he did that because he knew that once we hit my driveway I was safe, but he insisted on it and I wasn't going to make a fuss over that little thing. During all this time we would fill each other in on what had happened that week, his stories always being way more interesting than mine. We talked about the books we had read, tv episodes or music that we had just discovered. My dad never got worried about where I was on Fridays because he completely trusted Damon and knew that we were having fun together.

That last Friday of finals was amazing because it was another year gone and I was closer to going to college and then law school so I could build a buffet with my dad, a dream we both shared. The Salvatore's had finished classes the week before, and even though I told him to stay in the house and relax, Damon insisted that we would do our Friday routine. He said that it was even more important because we were celebrating another year done for me. This time Damon took me to the lake to ride some jet skies and then to an Italian restaurant that was for students near Whitmore College.

When we got to my house we noticed that it was dark, which never occurred because my dad always waited up for me. Damon insisted to come into the house with me to check that everything was alright. And everything was but dad wasn't there, I was starting to get worried until Damon pointed out that there was a message on the phone. We heard it and it was my dad saying that he would have to stay in the office to file some papers the boss had forgotten to tell him that where due the next day in order. Problem was that the paperwork had to go through so that the office could retain a grant from the government and be able to keep operating. He told me to pack some things since he had talked to Lily and Giuseppe and I was going to stay at their house tonight. So I went up to grab my things while Damon waited for me in the living room.

I remember that I was in the guest room, which has been mine since we started doing sleepovers a few weeks after they first moved in and they had even insisted on me decorating it to my liking. I told them that I didn't mind the way it was and that they should have it like that for when their family came to stay. It was about 6 in the morning when the phone rang, confusing all of us, since the phone never rang before 10am in this house. About a minute later I heard a knock on my door and saw Damon's face come into view. I turned my night light on and noticed that his face was paler than normal and that Giuseppe and Lily were behind him. I started to get worried when Damon came closer and sat on the end of my bed, his face not showing even the smallest trace of a smile.

"Damon what's wrong?" I asked him since he seemed to be trying to find a way to tell me something. I looked at his parents and they had these worried and sad looks in their eyes.

"Damon?" I looked back to all three of them, "Can someone please tell me what's going on? You are all starting to scare me." I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"There is no right way to say this hun, so I'm just going to tell you." He looked me in the eyes and said "Your dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital."

I was shocked for about a minute and then I started to sob. I know that they all just wanted to hug me and give me comfort but knowing me they stayed away.

"Hun, get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital." When I looked up Damon had a sad smile on his face and I knew he was being strong and brave for me. "You know its going to be ok, your dad is strong."

With that they left my room so we could all change. Stefan and Caroline were told to stay in the house because there were some relatives coming over in the morning and someone should be there to greet them. And even though I insisted that I could grab a cab and that they should all stay, Mom, Pops and Damon insisted on taking me.

When we got there I was told in which room my dad was in and how to get there. I was also told that he was in stable condition but that he had had a very strong attack that had left his heart very weak. They also said that he would have to be in the hospital for quite some time in order to recover.

I remember turning around to find Damon looking at me with much concern "What's wrong hun?"

"Damon, I know that my dad needs it, but I don't think that our insurance will cover all of these medical bills and our savings account will only do a little. I will take the money from my college savings but still, how long do you think they will keep him here? I am going to have to go and try to get the bank to put another mortgage on the house and get a job, maybe even a loan." I could feel the wheels in my head turning and a migraine starting to form.

"Don't worry about that Lena, we will take care of all the insurance and bank things. Right now you just need to worry about going to your dad and taking care of him." Pops said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and thanked him. Then with a deep breath I walked towards my dad's room.

Oddly enough, I felt like I did when I was ten. Scared and nervous, not knowing how my dad looked. But this time I knew that he loved me and that gave strength to go on. Six years ago he had opened his house and heart to a fearful ten year old, he had taken care of me when I had no one else to turn to and now it was time to repay him for all that he has done for me. As I came to his door, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and with a smile placed on my face I knocked on the door.

**So what did you guys think?**


	5. The night I can't forget

**Since, I was feeling extra nice and got a lot done today, I am giving you two chapters today! Yey! I know, you are very welcome! You are just all amazing, so you deserve two chapters! So after you finish reading "What a way to end the day" come and enjoy the next chapter. Let em know if you liked this "two-for-the-price-of-one" special I had going today! All my love, OA.**

**Chapter 4: The night I can't forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"Come in." I heard the weak voice of my dad. I opened the door and smiled. Typical of my dad to be sitting up and trying to rearrange his pillows to his liking at a time like this.

"Aren't you supposed to be still and sleeping daddy?" I could help but laugh as I came towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead while I adjusted his pillows.

"You have a special tough angel! My pillows are perfect and I feel better cause you are here!" He was trying to be cheerful for me but I could see that his face was extremely pale almost transparent but it also had a kind of ashen look. It just made me feel uneasy.

"Daddy, the doctor said that you need your rest. Go to sleep and I promise I will be here when you wake up." I placed my hand on his and he gave me a weak squeeze and smile. He adjusted himself on the bed and I could see that there was something important on his mind.

"What is it dad? You know you can tell me anything? We're best buds, remember?" I moved forward and placed my cheek on his lap. He smiled at me while he caressed my hair. I honestly felt like I was 11 again, living in a word were daddy would make everything bad disappear just like in his stories. Unfortunately I had grown up and had lived things that made me know that this was just wishful thinking.

"Angel, I assume that Damon is here." I nod my head but furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is it ok if I talk to him for a little while alone?" I was more confused than ever but I nodded and got up to find Damon.

When I came into the waiting room I saw that Damon was nursing a coffee. His head resting against a wall, his eyes closed. I looked at him and I was glad that life had blessed me with such a great best friend / brother. As if he could sense me, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He got up and walked towards me.

"How is dad?" He was worried but not freaking out, for which I was grateful.

"He is awake and trying to move around. You know, typical dad. He does seem really pale and weak, but that we expected." He chuckled a little.

"We would actually need to worry if he didn't move around. That man cannot stay still for long even if his life depended on it." He went serious and his smile faded. He looked at me with pleading eyes "I am sorry, that is not what I meant."

It was now my time to chuckle and I smiled at him. "I know what you meant, and no worries I get it. Where are mom and pops?" I asked as I looked around him and didn't see them.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Grandma and Grandpa came in early and are at the house. Grandma got hysterical when she heard we were here at the hospital. She thought that mom had some kind of I don't even know what and she was about to call the police to bring her here since no one wanted to. Stefan, Caroline and even grandpa after he was told what was happening tried to calm her down but she would have none of it. She insisted on seeing mom, you know how big of a drama queen my grandmother is. So Stefan called dad and they decided to go back home to calm her nerves and come back in a couple of hours. I told them that I would stay here with you so you wouldn't be alone. Oh and this is for you." He handed me the hot cup of coffee and I happily took a sip.

"Thank you so much! I really needed this! And thanks for staying, you know you can go home and I promise I will call you as soon as I know something."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily hun. You know I am here for you no Klauser what, plus what are friends for if not to be with you in the bad times. I want you to know that you are not alone in this. I am here for you as well as my family, well ours because you are part of it." He had the genuine loving smile that always eased my nerves.

"Thanks again! Oh, dad told me to come here and ask you to go talk to him, alone apparently." I told him and almost spilled the coffee out when Damon made a hilarious face.

"Really? What did I do? Oh, God I hope I don't get in trouble! Cause you know dad, even if he is in the hospital and I am in college, he would totally ground me!" I just laughed at that and with one last tortured look he went towards my dad's room.

After what seemed like forever and another cup of coffee, I saw Damon walking towards me. He had a weird expression on his face, a new one actually. He was looking at me but he was also far away at the same time. I couldn't guess what was going through his head, even though we knew each other so well that we could practically read each other's thoughts.

"How did it go? How long are you in the slammer?" I asked him to try to lighten the mood. I think it kind of did the trick, since he shook his head a little, apparently to clear his thoughts and then smiled at me.

"I actually am not in trouble. On the contrary, I was praised for my calmness in the situation and have been tasked with keeping you out of trouble hun." He had a cocky smile now and I was tempted to swat him in the shoulder to erase it!

"Me, what the hell did I do?" I said laughing as he tried to act serious and wagged a finger at me.

"Watch your language missy, our you are grounded. Remember I have that authority over you now." We both started laughing again and then he told me that my dad wanted to talk to me. I smiled at him again and offered him a sandwich cause knowing Damon, he hasn't eaten anything since our dinner last night, and went to my dad's room.

**So what about this chapter? **


	6. Angel

Hello again my beautiful readers! Sorry for going MIA but I have had a week were I start my days way too early and finish them way to late! SO because of this I will update 3 chapters today! Yey! I know, I know... you are welcome! So I really do hope that you like it and thanks to all that have reviewed/favored or pm me with notes about the story! You guys make writing fun and worth while! Have a super weekend and at last its spring!

All my love,

OA

**Chapter 5: Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"Dad, how is it that now Damon has to keep me out of trouble? I am a good girl, if you didn't know." I asked him playfully as I walked into the room. Then I froze. He was paler than before, if that was even possible and his breathing came more labored. I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. "Daddy what's wrong? Are you ok? I'm going to get a doctor." But as I was turning to leave he squeezed my hand to grab my attention. I looked down on him.

"No angel. I don't need a doctor. We need to talk." His voice was weaker in sound than before but his tone was as powerful as ever. I knew better than to argue with him, so I just nodded and silently took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

He looked at me playfully again and told me to sit in the bed with him, that he wasn't made out of paper. The way he looked, he might just happen to be made out of it.

"Angel, you know that you are the best thing that I ever had in my life, right?" I nodded and tears started to form in my eyes. Dad never talked like that and given the setting in which we currently found ourselves, I didn't like at all where this conversation was heading.

"You know that you are the love of my life. You know why I call you angel?" I shook my head. He had never actually told me why the endearment but he started to call me that the day I came into his life and I had liked it. It made me feel special and that was something that I need to feel.

"I call you that because to me you were a little angel that was sent to my doorstep on a cold and rainy day to shed some light on the grim life I had had after your mother, the love of my life, left me. Although I had never known about your existence before you came to me that day, meeting you gave me hope for the future. You made me want to be a better man, a better father for you. You are the best thing that I have ever done in my life and I will love you always." By this time both of us had tears running down our cheeks but neither of us wiped them away.

"Daddy, why are you telling me these things?" I was crying a little harder than I had when he started talking. Tears just kept going down my cheeks and I knew it would be worthless to try to stop them. My dad took his free, trembling hand and wiped them away, before new ones took their place and stroke my hair with the other hand. It was as if he was trying to memorize my features because he was afraid he would forget them.

"Angel, life is not easy, and you know that already. It's filled with injustices and hurt and pain. But you are strong, and you need to remember this always. You crawled out of a black hole when you were just 10 years old. You know that you can do anything that you set your mind to. You have beautiful dreams for your life, do all that you can to achieve them honestly and in good stance. Never cheat or hurt your way to the top, it is not worth it and it will end up hurting you more than it would hurt other people. No Klauser how scary life gets, don't let fear become a crutch, let it become a motivation to get past it and achieve whatever it is you are doing. Be happy, angel. Try to look for that happiness by being your true self and if you can try to look for that other person that will complete you." During all these words he had to stop multiple time to catch his breath.

"Angel, you have great friends and a surrogate family that loves you and sees you as their own. Cherish them. Love them. Trust them. Thank them. You will need them with you in life to get through the hard things and to celebrate the good ones. Don't push them away." He stopped then to take a hold of my chin and tilt it up so I would look into his eyes.

"Promise me that you will go after your dreams no Klauser what happens. Promise me that you will try to achieve happiness in whatever way it suits you. Promise me that you won't isolate yourself. Promise me that you will love people that truly love and cherish you. Promise me that you will not dwell in pain and move on. Will you promise me these things?" I was sobbing uncontrollably by this part and I was starting to feel too sad, too hurt, too angry.

"Daddy why are you doing this? Why are you saying goodbye? Everything is going to be fine, you ARE going to be fine!" I was shaking and he just pulled me a little bit and I gently let myself fall into his awaiting arms.

"Will you promise me?" He asked me as he slowly caressed my arms up and down while he let me cry in his chest. I looked up and in between my tearful eyes I looked him and told him sincerely, "I promise. I love you daddy. More than anyone in the world." I hugged him and I tried to put all the love I felt for him in that simple gesture. He hugged me back, with strength that I don't know where it came from.

"I love you to angel, always and forever." We stayed like that until I heard the monitor sound start to change and then a flat line

"NO, NO, NO! DADDY! DADDY, COME BACK! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU PROMISED ME WHEN I CAME HOME THE FIRST TIME THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU TOLD ME THAT PEOPLE DON'T BREAK PROMISES SO DON'T BREAK YOURS! DADDY I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I sobbed and screamed.

I guess that the nurses and the doctors heard me screaming because I saw nurses and doctors rush into the room with equipment and started to poke my dad. A pair of strong arms caught me by the waist and started to pull me out of the room. I was fighting the person, not because of my trauma, I actually didn't think about that for one second, but because I needed to stay with my dad.

When we got to the waiting room and the person that was trying to keep me from my dad whispered in my ear: "Hun calm down, its going to be alright. I'm here with you, you are not alone and we will get through this together."

I turned around to see Damon with a sad expression and a comforting look. I guess he heard me screaming and came in to try to calm me down. I just couldn't hold myself any longer. My knees gave out and he gently placed me on the floor while still holding me. I started to sob and turned to bury my face on his chest and put my arms around his waist. He shifted himself gently so that he could hold me better.

I cried for a long time as I felt him rub gentle circles in my back, while whispering that we would get through this together. I could also see that after a while the doctors came out and nodded a solemn yes to the unasked question of my father's death. Damon kept holding me and soothing me while his head rested on top of mine. I don't think he knows that holding me was what I needed him to do, that he made me feel safe.

Even though my heart was completely broken, I somehow knew that my dad would be with me in spirit and that everything would be alright in the future. But right now, my world had crashed and disappeared just like the life had gone away from my dad. We stayed like that for God only knows how much time, and I will never tell him that I could feel the tears that he was quietly shedding for my dad fall on top of my head, our sadness mixing into one.

...MET...

What do you think? Keep going there are 2 other chapters to read today :)


	7. Another new beginning

Second chapter for this weekend... lets keep the magic going!

Love OA

**Chapter 6: Another new beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

After that time in the hospital, everything went by in a blur. I felt numb. I had cried so much after I saw my dad die that I thought I would never cry again! I remember that at some point mom and pops came to the hospital to find me still sobbing in Damon's arms. They came by and told me that everything would be okay and if I gave them permission to handle everything. I absentmindedly nodded and the next thing I knew was that Damon was carrying me in his arms towards his car and took me to his house to sleep, telling me that he would stay in my room with the door open just in case I needed anything. I told him that I would be okay and that he could go to his own room to sleep but, stubborn as he is, he refused and pulled a chair next to my bed. I remember that I wanted to feel safe again so I reached over and grabbed his hand and he caressed it gently with his thumb. He then leaned in and gave me a peck on the forehead.

"Sleep hun, you need your rest. And don't worry, I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again, I promise." With that I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

The arrangements were made fast. The funeral was two days after dad died, in the Salvatore's lot at the cemetery. The house was sold because I needed the money to pay the medical bills and the mortgage. But, since I was still a minor, I needed legal guardians. What I didn't know was that apparently my dad had talked to mom and pops and they had decided that if anything happened to the other, they would take legal guardianship of the children. So with a will in hand and some lawyers present, I became an actual part of the Salvatore family.

I moved in to what always was my room and was surprised to see that they had actually decorated it with things that I liked and had had in my old bedroom in dad's house. I was glad that I actually had people in my life that loved me for me, traumas and all. I was grateful that to them I wasn't an orphan, I was another daughter and sister. Even Caroline had turned all motherly and loving towards me.

Things kept fairly normal after that. During the summer I went with the family to mom's parents house down in Florida. And it was actually nice. They were careful to have me entertained as much as possible without overdoing things. In a word they were perfect. They knew what I needed, when to make jokes to make me laugh, when to leave me alone to think, when to talk about a great memory about my dad.

Damon, Caroline and Stefan were the best siblings I could ever ask for. They understood that I was now in the "awkward" stage of adolescence, and did all they could to make me feel normal. By the time I got back for school and they left for college, I was much better and had gone through the initial stages of coping. I had gone through the denial stage and the angry stage and the wallow in misery stage. Although I wasn't completely healed, well we never are after losing a loved one, I was starting in the stage of acceptance and remembering with love and just a small amount of sadness.

..MET...

One more chapter to go for today... is the story interesting or going to slow?


	8. College Life

Here you go! A third one for today! I know that the previous chapter was short, even by my standards so I decided to give you guys this one as well. All my love, OA.

**Chapter 7: College life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Three years passed and now we are in different positions. I am know the freshmen at Columbia while Caroline is a nurse at New York General, Stefan has gone on to Princeton to do a PhD in Biochemistry and Damon stayed at Columbia to study Law.

During that time Damon and I became closer than ever. And we had the same groups of friends. I knew and hanged out with his Law buddies and he knew and hanged out with my pre-law ones. I remember at times telling him that he didn't need to spend so much time with my friends and to which he smiled and said "But you are my best bud, hun. What do you want me to do, be a super bad best friend and forget all about you?" He had his cocky "I will get what I want" smile so I just shoved him hard and he had to use his hand to not end up completely lying down in the grass. He just laughed and hugged me tight making me squirm and just kissed the back of my neck which he knew was my weak tickling spot.

To anyone outside my group of friends and his, we would seem like a couple but we weren't. We saw each other like brother and sister and best friends. There were no secrets between us and we gave each other advice. I also tended to be his main wing woman.

At that point in time he was the only person that could touch me so freely and I wouldn't flinch. I had told the family my past about a year after I was with them and about a week after I had told Damon. He was holding my hand while I told them and I was glad that none of them had looked at me with pity. On the contrary, they looked at me like I was the strongest person in the world. After that I had learned to be able to let them give me a quick peck on the cheek or a quick hug, but none-so freely as Damon.

I don't know why but it felt natural and fine that he touched me and he was so gentle and careful with the way he did. We had talked about that and he told me that he would help me open up to touch more. He was the one that helped get the ability to shake people's hands when I met them or to accept a small kiss or hug from my friends. Something that no one knew about was that Damon was the one that took me to a club for the first time and taught me how to dance every possible dance that existed, including very, and I mean bodies glued together, close romantic dances.

Another thing that Damon was my first was in kissing. I know what you are all thinking and it was as awkward as it sounds. I was in my junior year in high school and I really liked this guy, so Damon had already taught me how to kiss and how to get comfortable with hand holding but he was completely opposed to teaching me how to kiss, mouth kiss I mean.

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not! You are my baby sister for crying out loud! That would be…. No it would be just wrong. Like I am betraying the fact that I promised your dad that I would protect you! It would be like using you! NO!" He was flustered, I had never seen him like that, pacing around with an angry / scared look in his eye.

"Oh come on Damon, you know that we are not blood related and that this is nothing more than a lesson. You did promise me to help me get better at relationships with people and this is just part of it. Besides didn't you promise to protect me? Well if I go and do it with someone else and I get hurt it is all in your conscious!" I knew it was low to play the guilt card on him but I was desperate since I really liked Kol and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"Are you that desperate that you would play the guilt card? Come on hun, please don't make me do this?" he had his puppy dog eyes at full work here and I was tempted for a second to let him off the hook but remember why I needed this so desperately.

"Come on it won't kill you. It's just a quick peck." I smiled deviously at him cause I knew that I had just won the battle.

"You are impossibly stubborn you know!" He said in exasperation as he sat beside me. "Ok so if I am forced to do this I am going to do this the right way. You are not to have a French kiss at all, understood." I nodded my head. I was so with him on that I had never intended to have a French kiss with anyone, not even my husband if I ever got married. God no.

"OK so here goes nothing." I watched as he slowly lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I didn't know why but I was excited and nervous all at the same time. It was my first kiss, even if it was with my not-blood-related-brother. He gently let it slide to my hair and cupped the back of my head, tilting my head to the right angle. He slowly started to lean forward, giving me time to back out if I wanted to. I could feel his breath on my mouth and I unconsciously closed my eyes.

Then I felt his lips on mine, and that kiss was perfect. It wasn't slobbering and it had a perfect amount of pressure. He gently teased at me a little and then slowly moved his lips against mine. I quickly matched his rhythm and I felt him pulling me closer as my hand ended up around his neck and in his hair.

Then we separated needing air. I felt overwhelmed. I had never done anything remotely similar to it. It was the most intimate touch that I had felt in my life and it sent fear through me. Was kissing giving a little bit of you to the other person?

Once I finished my inner tumult and decided that it wasn't really bad, that it was something that I could get used to, I looked up to find that I was alone.

After that kiss, we went back to normal and we never talked about that ever again. Although I do have to say that I was able to kiss the guy, who turned out to be a jerk, and a couple of other latter on.

I finished college and went on to follow my brother's footsteps and went to Princeton for Law School. Graduated top of my class and had a cheering squad family when I went to get my diploma.

...MET...

SO should I start making things interesting now or should i keep the slow burning of our leads?


	9. Friends night out

I really felt that I wanted to leave things in a fun and light manner so I decided that I was also going to post this chapter, apart from the other 3 I already posted today. SO you ended up getting 4 updates in one day! I may be trying to make up for the fact that I was missing for so long!

All my love,  
OA.

**Chapter 8: Friends Night Out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"Hun, ready to go yet?" I look up from the papers that I was looking over to see a smiling Damon leaning against the door frame to my office.

After I had finished college, which I think I forgot to mention earlier I did on a full scholarship due to my grades and my lacrosse ability, I decided to take my chances and with the money I had earned in jobs and some little that had been left after paying all the debts my dad had at the time of his death, started my own buffet. I know its crazy but it was my dream with my dad and I had to go for it. My family had backed me up and I started it. After a couple of months, while still trying to get clients, Damon, how had come to work with me for a meager salary, became a partner in the firm.

It took us a couple of years but we now co-own one of the most respected law firms in Mystic Falls, Gilbert and Associates. My department specializes in putting criminals behind bars, Damon's in health care issues and malpractice and either of us who had the time did real estate issues. Even though he was partner and worked hard to get the firm to where it was, Damon always said that he was second in command, since I was the one that had started the firm and the one that made it to what it was. By now we had some other people and lawyers working for us but our firm prides itself for having the partners personally overlook every one of our cases, which ended up being completely overwhelming at times for Damon and myself.

I smile at him as I take the files and add them into my briefcase. "Just about." I tell him as I start walking towards him, keys in hand to lock my door.

"Please don't tell me that you took those cases home with you. God, Elena you are overworking yourself!" He told me and then placed the back of his hand on my forehead "See you are warm, getting a working flu!" He placed a playful worry expression on his face.

I smacked him on the chest after I moved away from his hand. "Ha Ha Ha, you think you are very funny? What did you have for lunch today a clown with a side of comedian?" I tried to put the best angry and annoyed face that I could but it had to be very bad cause he just started laughing and not a chuckle but the full on, deep from inside, super loud laugh. Dang his laugh is contagious and I ended up cracking up as well even though I had tried really hard to stay serious.

When we were able to catch our breaths I was the first one to speak. "To answer your question, I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Well then", he took my hand and hooked it on his arm "let us go face the enemy line my lady". I chuckled but just fanned myself dramatically.

"Oh, let's go then my brave knight in crisp professional suit." He chuckled and we went our way only stopping for a couple of seconds to say goodbye to my secretary Bonnie and double check that my calendar was still as I had needed it to be.

We drove to the bar that my friends had decided to go to, I think as a little joke to me. It was a little secluded and it had a forest on the back of it. It was called the Salty Dawg Saloon. Both of us chuckled when we saw the name and just went in.

And just what I expected, my friends had decided to take the table near the back of the place. Jenna, Caroline and Rebekah appeared to have gone through two or maybe four rounds of shots already. And that was just the pre-game since they were waiting for us to really get the party started.

"Hey, guys over here!" Caroline was waving frantically with a huge grin on her face. She was definitely the perky one and the life of the party, well ironic since she was a nurse. Jenna was the more serious, after all she was a detective. Rebekah was the elegant one that fell in love with an older man that adored her and that had gone against everyone and had married the love of her life.

We zigzag across the saloon and got to where our friends were waiting for us and after some quick hugs and greetings and another order of shots for all, we drifted into conversation.

"Sooooooooooooooo, let me see it!" Caroline asked, slurring her words. Well I see the alcohol is starting to affect her.

I smile and flash my left hand for all the girls to see. There on my ring finger was a beautiful and huge diamond ring. I had just gotten engaged and this is sort of my personal engagement party.

"Its beautiful Lena! I never get tired of love. I love love!" Rebekah said as she examined the ring. I know she is nice but this sugar coating every word tone means that the alcohol is getting to her too.

"Ok this round's on me! To I am woman hear me drink!" Jenna said and we all laughed and laughed harder when Damon cleared his throat and sat back on the bench.

"Well, you can drink for I am man stuck with the girls!" Jenna added, starting a whole nother round of giggles from all of us, Damon included.

He downed his shot and said: "I don't mind drinking to that. While the other guys are watching re-runs of games, I am surrounded by amazing women, drinking freely and with no filter in their heads and mouths. I get more information on the behavior and ways of women spending an hour with you guys than reading all the books on the theme that you could find. Besides, I get to be the one that takes care of all of you and takes you home. How many men can say that he spent the night and took home 4 gorgeous and hot women?!" All the while he put on this oh, so innocent look that just won him laughter and a nudge on the ribs by my elbow. He faked being hurt.

"Now you will have to repay me for hurting me and me being such a great person and not suing you for assault. Come on, I know how you can repay me. Dance with me." He stood up and extended his hand to me. He said what he said not as a question but as almost an order but his tone was filled with so much humor and playfulness that I couldn't even fake being mad at him since the alcohol was starting to cloud my senses, just a little bit.

I stood up and placed my hand in his as he lead me to the small yet crowded dancing floor towards the middle of the place. He took me in his arms, wrapping them around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We danced to I don't even remember what was the song nor if we were dancing appropriately.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back as I thought how that smile had meant peace and comfort through some bad and stressful moments in my life and happiness and fun on the better ones.

"Damon, can I ask you for a favor?" I asked him, starting to feel a little shy about it.

"The answer is yes hun, you know I would do anything and everything for you. But ask away."

"Damon, I know you don't like him very much but would you be the best man at my wedding? Please?" I could see the tortured look on his face. And I could pretty much hear what he was thinking. On the one hand he never really liked him, although I always think that for him no man was ever good enough for either of his sisters and he had the paternal instinct on full drive when either of us brought a date home. On the other, he would do anything that would make me happy, and this would make me happy.

"Pretty please, for me?" I was being honest and I know he could see that and I also knew that he had lost the battle even before it had started.

"God, that was a low blow Elena. Fine, but only for you, because it will make YOU, not him, happy." He sighed and I hugged him, a silent thank you which he understood, since there was no need for words for us to communicate and understand each other.

"How did you convince him to accept this? You know as well as I do, better than I do that he hates me and more now that he knows that I never really liked him." He asked me with a remorseful expression on his face. I understood that he was sad that he didn't really like my fianceé but he also knew how important honesty was for me, so he always told me what he was really thinking.

"That was the easy part, a little pout here, and a little dogie eyes there, and a whole lot of my charm and I got it." I smiled triumphantly since I had been trying to get Damon to be the best man at my wedding for some time now.

"Ahhh, the charm never fails my love!' He laughed genuinely and we kept dancing.

"Thank you Damon. For everything you have done for me since we met. I love you!" I told him as we slow danced the final song of the night.

"No worries, that is what I am here for. Besides you needed a brother figure to scare those guys that only wanted you know what from you. Besides you know I'll do anything for anyone that I love, especially family. I love you too hun." He gave me a light kiss on my hair and we headed to the table to collect the girls, pay and drop of everyone before going home to bed.

...MET...

what do you think? Had you thinking it was our dear Damon for a minute there, didn't I? I'm sneaky that way. But don't worry this is still a Delena fic so...


	10. Working life, It can get messy

Hello Beautiful people! Sorry that I have been gone but life sucks right now! Its just wayyyyyy to much to handle and I couldn't edit these chapters but here they are! I am going to start with a light and funny one and then keep them coming. I would also like to take this opportunity to wish mr. somerhalder and mrs. somerhalder all the luck and happiness in the world! So here to the happy couple and to all of you my beautiful readers. Let the chapters begging.

All my love,

OA

**Chapter 9: Working life, It can get messy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

A couple of days latter and another 20 or so cases that I wanted to get out of the way before I had the whole wedding to cover. I had been planning it for about 4 or so months with Caroline, well at least deciding the colors and the guest list and possible venues. Caroline was going to be my maid of honor, Jenna, Rebekah and Bonnie my bridesmaids. Damon was going to be the best man and Stefan was going to be one of the groomsmen.

Any who, I had practically lived in my office for the past month, trying to get as much done as I could before I left for the wedding and honeymoon. Well, no I was wrong I actually lived in my office. I had clothes there and the bed was left out, I took showers there and ordered food in. Yep, how pathetic does that sound.

Bonnie had been working some extra hours, not because I asked her to, but because she wanted to be sure that everything was in order and I would get no interruptions during my honeymoon. She came in every morning with coffee, which was a real necessity and blessing for me.

Damon had practically moved in the office with me. He was the one that ran the dinner orders and forced me to eat and take breaks every once in a while. He literally was worried sick that I was going to damage my health with all that I was doing. But he did help and we got about 17 of the other cases that we needed to get through done about a week and a half before I was due to go check the possible locations for the wedding.

One of the nights, Damon had convinced me to go back to my apartment and do work there, where I was more comfortable and I could actually sleep in my own bed.

It was well into the night and I apparently had fallen asleep. Well the last thing I remember was that after I had taken a shower, I came to the living room to find that Damon had ordered my favorite chinese food and it was waiting for me. We ate watching the news, since I had stated that I had been so involved with work that the we could have been overtaken by aliens I would know nothing about it , which, predictably, earned me a well humored laugh from my accomplice. After that I went back to work on my desk, double checking the final draft to one of the cases that we had solved and needed the files to be finished, and Damon had gone to take a shower. And there is where I say that I feel asleep cause one minute I remember me reading the file and deciding to rest my head on the desk for a minute or two and the next thing I know I wake up at NOON in my bed.

Still rubbing my eyes I walk out of the bedroom to find Damon asleep in my desk with the finished files on the printer tray. I took them and looked at them. Turns out Damon had stayed up and had finished the work that I was supposed to have done. I smile as I walk to him and gently wake him up, he stirs in his sleep and then wakes up with that cute hair of his sticking out in all directions. I laugh a little as I run my hand through his hair and tamed it under my touch.

"Hey sleepy head. What are you doing here?" He just gets up and stretches, his muscle flexing as he does so. Dang any girl would be lucky to end up with him, hell I was lucky to have him in my life.

He gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "Well, I was pitching in to help you get more rest and the things done so you can enjoy planning your wedding."

"Thank you! You know you didn't..." But he interrupted me.

"Have to, I know hun, but I wanted to do it for you." He moved past me and towards the kitchen. I especially loved that I was one of the few people that got to see this side of Damon. To most people that just met him, they peg him as a bad boy, what with all that charm, sarcasm, innuendos and black clothes (especially the black leather jacket). But in reality he is this man with a heart of gold that only lets a small group of people, mainly family, see the real him, the side that sweet, considerate and sometime downright romantic.

We spent the next hour laughing and working together in the kitchen to make ourselves a very good lunch. It consisted of chicken cordon bleu made by Damon, salad and couscous made by myself and a chocolate cake made by both of us. Better said we were able to make a small cake since we ended up having a mini food fight with the mixture. That means showers for both plus cleaning the kitchen!

After that we changed and got back to the office, filed the papers and ended the normal business day.

Yes Damon had clothes in my apartment and I had in his. Well, Stefan and Caroline also had clothes in my apartment and I had in theirs. The thing is that the Salvatores are a very united family and they love to call to tell you if its ok they can swing by your house to stay the night in like an hour. It was something that I was a part off, we all slept over at each others when we were in town and didn't want to hike up to our own house, when we just wanted a girls or boys night or when we had work to do and it was late when we finished.

But most importantly was the once a month compulsory, yet fun, visits to mom and pops! It had to be the most anticipated weekend I had every month. We all made time in our schedules and went back home for a weekend of relaxation and family time, we informed each other of the few things we hadn't talked about already and planned our yearly family vacation! Those vacations had started once all of us had steady jobs and, because we all were stubborn in our own way, we each paid for our own expenses, except for mom and pops, whose expenses were covered by all of us, much to their annoyance. By now they are accustomed but they still don't like it. Well they did get even since they always paid for a huge, fancy meal for all of us to close the fabulous vacation.

Well, next years is going to be a very different one since there is going to be another person with us. Since none of us were married, the close family was the only one that went there. That meant no friends, no partners, no boyfriend/girlfriend and for me this year, no fianceé. But we liked it that way, it was family time and we were on-board with the whole concept. But since I was going to get married, my husband was to become part of the family and therefore coming to next years vacations. Lets see how that goes!

so what did you think? on to the next one!


	11. Meeting the Fourth Man in my Life

Here is the next chapter... we are finally learning who is Elena's fiancee! Hope you like my intro to our groom! All my love, OA

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Fourth Man in my Life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Another month has gone by and the wedding is a month and a half away. Thanks to Caroline's skills, everything is almost done and perfect! I really love what we have worked with and what we have planned. I also like that my guy decided to let me do anything I want with the wedding since he says it is my day and I should have whatever I want, for it to be perfect for me.

Well I have to introduce you guys to my fianceé. His name is Klaus Mikalson. He is a medical surgeon at Mystic Falls Hospital. England had a great lost when he decided to move to the United States, to pursue his career here. But I was lucky because I found him, better said he found me.

I remember it like it was this morning. I was going out for a morning jog, as I do when I have the time to do so. I was so focused on running, the wonderful burning sensation in my muscles and the music coming from my ipod that I didn't realize that I was about to hit someone until I did. He was just bending over to tie his shoe and I didn't see him. We both ended on the floor. He was a handsome man with his light green eyes and his dark blond hair. Oh lets not forget the swoon worthy tone of voice and accent. If that package won't win a girl over then his sweetness and gentleman acts surely would.

So he ended up checking to see if I didn't have a broken wrist from the fall and we finished our run. It turned out that he was also squeezing in a morning run in his busy schedule. He then took me to a small cafe and bought me coffee and a donough. He said it was the least he could do after he made me trip, taking the blame since he said that he was reckless by bending in the middle of the jogging path instead of moving to the side. We talked for about two hours and as we both had to leave, we exchanged numbers and decide to go out for drinks.

A couple of months later and a couple of outings more we were officially dating and I introduced him to Damon. He had been very polite but I noticed right away that there was something off in their relationship. Klaus had told me that he understood, Damon was my brother and he was being protective of his sister, that he would do the same thing if the roles were inverted.

Few months after that, I took him with me in one of the monthly family visits so he could meet the family. They took to him like moths to a flame, except for Damon.

Another month gone and he proposed. I later learned that he had called all the men (aka. Stefan, Damon and pops) and asked for my hand in marriage because calling all the close men to the bride to be was a tradition in his family. He also gave me his mom's engagement ring!

He proposed in the most romantic way ever. It was better than anything that I could have imagined or fantasize about. It was winter but it wasn't freezing cold. There was light snow covering the earth but the lake was still liquid. On one of our dates he took me to a really nice restaurant, a little outside the area where we reside. After dinner he took me to a little forest area and parked the car. I have to say that I was a little confused and not really in my comfort zone.

He went around the car and opened the door helping me out. I had told him about my past and my little problem with touch and he was very understanding with me. So we walked side by side but not actually touching. After a couple of minutes walking (thank God that I followed his advice and wore comfortable shoes!) we came upon one of the most beautiful sights I have seen. It was a beautiful waterfall! The timing couldn't have been better. The place seemed magical since there was a full moon out and it had rested its glow over the descending water and the light snow that covered all the area surrounding it.

I was so focused in drinking in all the beauty of the sight before me that I didn't notice that he had dropped to his knee and was holding a black box with a ring in it. I turned when I heard him clear his throat and when I did I gasped. There he was, all handsome in his black coat, proposing! I was so stunned that he had to ask me twice, before I came back from the shock and said yes.

I have to be honest, the waterfall that he took me too was so beautiful that I kept looking for little bits of information here and there until we got back. Then once he dropped me off at my apartment I went straight to my computer to google the place while I called Damon and told him to come over. It turns out he took me to Mystic Falls Falls. I have lived here since I was 10 and I had never known that this magical place existed so close to where I live!

Once Damon got there he noticed right away that there was something different about me. I smiled at him when he asked and just showed him my ring.

He was momentarily stunned but regained himself quickly. He told me that Klaus had asked for permission just 3 days ago so he was just surprised that he had proposed so quickly after that. He then moved on to ask me if I was sure about what I was doing since I still hadn't completely liberated myself of the trauma. I told him that I loved Klaus and that I wanted to be his wife, so yes I was sure of it.

He looked at me not quite convinced but smiled and asked me for the details.

After he left, I made calls to all of my family and told them the news. They were all excited and we planned on celebrating at the next monthly reunion.

So here I am, a women who lost it all and regained more than she ever thought would be possible for me. I have a family that I love till death and a loving fianceé that would give his life for me. I couldn't ask for more!

what do you think? read on beautiful reader!


	12. A Small Engagement Gathering?

On to the engagement party... i hope this one is not as boring as some of the ones i have seen or heard of! All my love, OA

**Chapter 11: A Small Engagement Gathering?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Tonight is my engagement party. Honestly I didn't really want to have this, but mom and pops wanted me to celebrate. So I decided that I would make a small gathering with just close friends and family but I really don't know how it got so out of control. What was to be about 25 people ended up being a 120! God, I hate being the center of attention, but I have to be a great hostess, just like when we did the welcome BBQ for the Salvatores all those years ago.

I had greeted so many people that I can't even remember who was here. Worse, I don't know half of them! I know that it is not just my tired brain not letting me remember people but the fact that they are people that I have never in my life seen before. When I talked to Klaus he told me that they were his bosses and their families. They were going to be giving a big promotion at the hospital and he was the first in line and he knew that the position was his, he had invited them as a way to say thank you for it. I smiled and congratulated him after asking him why he hadn't said anything about it. He just answered that he wanted to already have it so he could tell me and I would be proud of him. To which I replied that I was already proud of him.

The night kept going for me and Klaus as the hosts of the party. We rarely saw each other as we were pulled to different directions when attending to our guests. Strange thing is that I didn't mind, and I don't think Klaus did either.

At one point of the night, Damon came by to rescue me from a very boring conversation with some of Klaus's medical were talking about the promotion Klaus had talked about earlier that night. They were saying something like the fact that there were three doctors in line for it, Klaus being one of them (although I knew that he would be the one taking it, since he already knew. He had also told me to be discreet since it was best that no one knew that he knew, that would speak lowly of the bosses as well of himself). They also said something about the head at the hospital being very committed to family life and that he wanted a well-rounded family men for the position and that two out of the three men were already married with children, except for Klaus but that I was getting married to him so that would resolve the issue. Plus they wanted well off men, in other words men with a couple of thousand if not more in their bank accounts and investments here and there.

Thank heavens for Damon! Our eyes met for a split second when they were talking to me about all of this and it was like always, he read my mind and body language. He came by and introduced himself as my brother and kindly took me away for a dance. I smiled at the gentleman as I was leaving in Damon's arm and grinned when I heard them approve of my brother. It was nice to hear appreciation for one of the most important men in my life.

"Thanks for the save, if you wouldn't have come at that point, I would probably be dead and my autopsy report would have read 'Cause of death: Boredom'." I joked and that earned me a deep laugh from him.

"Well then, its a good thing that I came by when I did. I would never forgive myself for not helping and in a way being part of the cause of death of the prettiest woman in this room." This he whispered in my ear and, even though I was mostly accustomed to him saying cute things like that to lift my spirits, I still blushed at my brother's comment.

"Thank you kind sir. I do have to say I think that I am being burned holes in my back, as every woman in the room is jealous of me dancing with such a fine specimen and all the men are envious of the way you have captivated the attention of all the women in the room." He just grinned and made himself stand up straighter and I just giggled at his bravado facade.

"Let us be the envy of the night my lady, and let me enjoy being able to dance with such a beautiful women all that I can tonight before she is lost to the sea of marriage." He twirled me around and caged me in his arms as I came back by lacing both of his hands on my waist, while I placed mine in the back of his neck.

"I won't be lost. You know you'll always be my main man! You are my best friend and that is not going to change just because I get married! Our relationship will stay the same." I told him, all the humor out of my voice.

"You know that won't be true Elena, everything changes. But let us not talk about these things, let's just enjoy the night, ok?" I agreed but I could see that there was a sad tone in his voice.

I also noticed that there was something else in his mind, something that apparently he was unsure that he could tell me or not. I grew worried about what was bothering him so. I had never seen him like this, not even when we have really bad cases in which we presumed we would lose (although we haven't lost many, and we have won all the important and major ones, that is why we are the best firm in the Virginia/DC area!).The feeling got worse when we finished dancing and I caught him avoiding my gaze.

"Damon, what is bothering you?" I moved to place my hand on his forearm but he moved as if my touch had burned him. "Ok, you are scaring me, what is it? Just tell me, you know you can tell me anything." I just stayed silent to let him organize his thoughts and get the courage to tell me whatever it was that he wanted to say.

"Lets go outside for a minute, ok?" I nodded my head and let him lead me to the balcony of the place. Although it had the best view of the city, it went unnoticed by me since all of my concentration was on what was bothering Damon and what could I do to get him to stop smile again.

The silence kept growing and it started to get extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to say something but I knew that it was best to let him ponder on the matter and decided what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. I was thinking about the fact that we had never, as far as I could remember, had had this kind of a silence before, but was brought back from my thoughts by him clearing his throat.

"Elena I don't really know how to say this and I really wish that I didn't have to tell you cause I know how much this is going to hurt you but I think that it is the right thing to do in order to protect you." He was rambling and he nerve rambles! And to add to my nervousness he was impatiently combing his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had and only did when things were really, really bad!

"Damon what is it?" I was just cutting straight to the point, I don't think that trying to sugar coat things or trying to make them last longer would be of any use at this moment.

"Um... its about Klaus, Elena." He was looking towards the sky as if battling with himself about telling me anything else. I was more than sure that there was something big bothering him, and it wasn't the normal. 'You know I don't really like him. I can't quite put my finger on it but I can sense that he is up to something', it was more than that.

"What about him Damon?" I was surprised that I sounded more serene that what I felt. I had no idea what Damon was going to tell me and I was unsure of how I would react to anything at that moment.

"You can't marry him Elena. For your own good." He said looking me straight in the eyes. His only showed the hurt that he felt for telling me these things but they also showed resolution and strong conviction of the necessity and truth of his words.

"Why Damon? We have gone through this a couple of times and you seemed to have accepted the fact that I am going to marry him. Why are we re-visiting this topic?" I asked him confused as to why he would go back on his word of giving me his blessing to marry Klaus.

"Well Elena the truth is that..."

So what do you think Damon will tell Elena? Keep reading to find out!


	13. A Party Cut Short

this is the continuation to the engagement party! hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you guys think! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 12: A Party Cut Short.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

**FLASHBACK**

**DPOV**

God, Why am I here? Am I a masochist? Sure seems like it. I hate the man Elena is going to marry. I don't know why but there is something about him, something I can't quite put my finger on that just makes me want to punch him and tear him to pieces to get Elena safe and away from him.

Why did I agree to let my girl, my baby sister, marry this excuse of a man. With all his english charm and bad boy looks and hateful accent, he had every woman bent to his every will! I would have never thought Elena would be the type of women that would fall prey to this kind of men.

But hey, she is the kind of amazing woman that gives me surprises at every turn and I love that about her cause it keeps me on my toes. I love that I have to try to predict what she wants and needs and what she is thinking, that I have to watch my every move to not step in one of her bombs and make her detonate, although it is fun to have her on a rage rampage every once in awhile. It is a challenge I love taking, I love to see how much time it takes to calm her and get her on safe ground again.

But it isn't because it is a game, no it is because I love the thrill of making her feel better, of being the cause for that beautiful smile of hers to appear in her face, to be the cause for the twinkle in her eye or the cute wrinkle of her nose when she giggles. I love the rush of warmth and energy that goes through my body when she blushes at some praise I said to her or her laugh when I make a joke.

I don't know why but my relationship with Elena is different than the one I have with Caroline. They are both my sisters and in a way I grew up with both of them (well give or take the age gap between Elena and us as well as the fact that we came to know her when she was already ten years old) but I feel a stronger connection with Elena. I don't know why but it is like we know each other better, and we know what the other one needs and wants even before the other one knows. Is like we have known each other forever, in lifetimes before.

I was brought out of my thoughts by some hushed voice behind one of the bushes in the garden of the hotel where the party was taking place.

I was going to quietly slip away from hearing another person's private conversation, since that is a bad thing to do, until a phrase got my attention.

"You know I don't love her, I love you! " I thought that man, cause it was the deep voice of a man talking, was in the position of having to explain his love to a jealous unbelieving girlfriend. I pity the poor guy but he will need to do more than tell her by the phone to convince her.

But his next words made me stay frozen in place. "You know this is all fake and I'm doing all of this for us!" The words registered and would have made me value the man for doing things out of love for someone else but I just let shock and anger run through my brains as I registered the voice and the accent and who they belonged to.

"I don't love her, and you know it Katherine! I love you, it has always been you! You were the first one to agree with me that this would be our best course of actions!" I wanted to go and kill the guy for what he was doing to my Elena but I also wanted to hear what his plan was and why he was doing it, if he gave that much away in the conversation.

"God, Katherine don't go on a jealous fit right now! I have more than enough on my plate trying to be a great host to all the hospital's board members as well as acting as if I am devoted and hopelessly in love with her. You know that if there had been any other way to get what we wanted I would have taken it, but this is the easiest way and that is what I am doing for us."

I had to keep my hands fisted and concentrate on hearing cause I was seeing red and I could only hear my pulse ringing in my ears.

"Just remember love, after I get married to her and stay that way for a year, I would be able to get divorced and go back to you a member of the board of directors of the hospital, Mystic Falls' best medical surgeon and a rich man, since I have been very good at avoiding signing a prenup so that I can leave with half of her fortune when we divorce. Well maybe more than that if I can find anything dirty on her so I can take all her fortune for us!" He laughed and I could imagine the laughter of that Katherine woman on the other side of the phone line.

"Well, listen love I have to go play the devoted fianceé but I will see you when I get home tonight. I love you." WIth that he hanged up and went back in with a stupid grin on his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

**-MYSTIC EXECUTIVE TOUCH-**

**EPOV**

"Well that is what I heard. I am really sorry that you had to go through this but I wanted to protect you and the best way to do this is to get you away from him, calling off the wedding and sending this, this, man to jail with no money and no promotion." Damon had started pacing as he was telling me his story and I was shocked.

On the one hand I had Damon, the guy that was my rock and my everything since I was ten years old and then I had Klaus the guy I loved and was to become my husband. Both men I loved in different ways and both men I thought incapable of hurting me because I knew they loved me.

"This would be the time to say something, anything really." Damon looked tortured and sorry for the bomb he had just thrown me and was waiting for my response, rather impatiently I might add.

"Damon, I love you and you know it and I trust you more than anyone in the world.."

"But?" He interrupted me looking me in the eyes with an intensity I had never known in him.

"Klaus is my fianceé, he loves me, he would have never even proposed if he didn't." I raised my hand to let him know that I wanted to finish what I was going to say before he refuted my commentary.

"I am not saying that I don't believe you but I don't believe that Klaus would do that to me. I don't know how to explain it but I think that this might just be a misunderstanding. I don't want to believe that either of the most important men in my life would do anything to hurt me, so I think that Klaus might have meant something else, maybe he was telling an ex that he is with me now and you just misunderstood since you are so keen in protecting me. I just think we should.."

"No Elena, you know I hate seeing you get hurt but I am sure of what I heard! What do I need to do to make you believe this?" He pleaded with me, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

After a couple of minutes of consideration, which I can bet seemed like hours for Damon I came up with an option that would be ok for all three of us.

"Ok, I think that the best course of action for all of us is that we don't confront Klaus about this..."

"But Elena … !" He started saying until I gave him a look that shut him up.

"Let me finish. As I was saying, we do not confront Klaus about this, we go on as if nothing has happened, as if you didn't hear a thing. I will make him sign a prenup, telling him is more for precaution since I am a lawyer and to see if he really loves and respects me. You, on the other hand, have until the day of my wedding to gather evidence about this you have heard. If you find something, anything, no matter how small I promise you I will call off the wedding, if you don't I will go on with it. The silence will make it easier for you to find evidence if it is true. Do we have a deal?" I was serious since I was looking at this as a business transaction, so no emotion, no personal feelings involved.

I extended my hand to him and he shook it after a couple of minutes of consideration.

"Thank you Elena." He seemed relieved but still there was some apprehension in his look.

"Your welcome. Remember you have three months to get this sorted out. And thanks for having my back Damon, I love you! Now I will go home, cause I am tired of this charade. See you tomorrow in the office. Good night." I told him and kissed his cheek as I headed for the parking lot.

"Elena," I turned around, "I love you too. I will protect you from everyone and everything. Good night and I will see you tomorrow in the office." I smiled as I headed towards my car.

ooooo the story is starting to get juicy! Hope you enjoyed it so leave me a review, a favorite or a pm to let me know!


	14. The Eve

Here is the last chapter that I will post today! I hope that they all have been to your liking so please let me know! All my love, OA

**Chapter 13: The Eve.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

It is the night before my wedding. I didn't want a bachelorette party, a goodbye to freedom and being single but the girls had another opinion. They forced me to the bar for drunken karaoke, which I was fine with but then a stripper, a cop dressed one, came by for a dance. Since I had only actually downed only two shots and a beer I was still pretty sober to be able to get up and make an excuse to go to the bathroom and slip out of the bar to my apartment.

After my shower, I went and made me some tea to relax after the night I have had. I put on my jacket and took a blanket along with my tea and headed for the fire escape. I don't know why but it had always been a great place for me to think and relax. It was the first place I headed to when I couldn't get a hold of Damon or what was bothering me was something that I didn't want to talk to him about.

As I looked over the woods of Mystic Falls and the sky that covered us like a black blanket, I thought about my life. I think I have had a little bit of everything that makes a life meaningful. I had known pain very early on and I had known what it felt like to be touched by an angel. I have known what it feels like to be a part of a family and what it is like to lose the most important person in your life. I learned what it felt like being able to count on family and what it feels like to be in love with a wonderful man.

Then, if I have been so blessed why am I not ecstatic that I am getting married tomorrow? Why am I so calm, even indifferent? It feels like tomorrow is just another ordinary day? I keep catching myself thinking about my office schedule for tomorrow and the meetings that I would have if I where going to the office tomorrow.

I know Klaus loves me and he is a great man. Any woman would be blessed to become his wife, to be a part of this wonderful man's life but is that woman me? Yes, yes I am. He loves me and he understands me, he is good to me and he will make me happy.

I just feel like something is missing. There is something that is making me think that I am not complete in life.

I know, it must be the fact that my mom and dad are not here with me, nor is Mr. Saltzman.

A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wipe it away as I think about calling Damon over. I needed to talk to someone and he was the person I wanted to talk to. He has been here for me since I started my life and he is the only person that knows all of me, he is the man that really understands me and really knows what I need. He is the one that I need by my side in this indecision.

No, it is tradition in the Salvatore family that the bride has to pass the last night as a single women completely alone, basking in the glory of having a new life with a great man.

I gathered my thoughts as well as my things and climbed back to my apartment. Closing the window behind me and going to my room, I tried to leave all the negative thoughts outside in the cold winter air of Mystic Falls and start looking happily into the future I was going to build with Klaus.

**-EXECUTIVE TOUCH-**

DPOV

"I cannot believe this" I say as I punch the desk in front of me and comb my fingers through my hair.

Its the eve of Elena's wedding and I still haven't found anything! God she cannot marry that that... I rather not even say what I was thinking of him.

He is just using her! And I promised her father that I would protector and that is the same thing that I am not doing at this moment!

"Calm down Salvatore, you still have one day, more specifically 18 hours to find something to save Elena! He has to slip at some point and what better time than when he is going to do the deed!" I try to calm myself as I emailed the private investigator again telling him not to give up and that if he needs to work overtime I will pay whatever I need to in order to save my Elena.

Elena, My Elena. That sweet girl, even going through all that pain in her life, she still is too willing to believe and trust people. She hates to see the evil in people, even after being a lawyer and working against evil people in almost every case we work with.

I need to protect her, if not for the promise I made to her dad, at least I owe it to our friendship, to how much I love her. Cause I do love her, although she will never know just how much.

I cannot pinpoint the moment I knew because I think that I always have loved her. I can vividly remember the first time I saw her, I know it sound weird cause I was a teenager and she was only ten years old, but there was something about her that pulled me to her. It was like we knew each other before, in past lifetimes. Like our souls were meant to meet each other and be together again.

God, the girl has got me smiling like a fool only thinking about her. If she only knew what she does to me.

No, she doesn't know and she doesn't need to know. I am happy with the way our relationship is. Would I like it to be more than just a friendship? Of course. Am I afraid that if she finds out about how I feel about her, our whole friendship will be ruined? Hell Yes!

That is why she will never know. I rather that she stay thinking of me as her best friend and brother. The person she automatically calls when something is wrong. The person she automatically calls when something is going her way. The person to kill hours of boredom with, the person to call when she feels sad because of her dad or just feels sick.

I rather be the eternal friend than the man that once was her friend and gave it all up because he had to let his feelings stand in the way of a perfectly beautiful friendship.

I shake my head to forget that line of thought and go back to working, the thing I have dug myself in for the past months to try to forget that the women that I love and that I vowed to protect will be getting married and to a douche bag.

"God, just let me find some prove before the wedding tomorrow and if not just give me the strength to let her be happy and be there for her!"

Will Damon be able to get the evidence? will the wedding go on? will Damon loose Elena forever? Find out in the next installment of Mystic Executive touch!

Also let me know what you think of it so that I know what edits to make to take it towards the direction you guys like!


	15. The Weeping Garden Part 1

Hello Beautiful People. I am sad that I have gotten very, very few reviews for this story. I think I will continue a little more to see if people are still interested in it. If not ill probably just cut it short from the original length I have planned. Thanks to those of you that actually let me know what you think. We are now in the part you all have been waiting for... the wedding. All my love, OA

**Chapter 14: The Weeping Garden. Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

The day is here, the time is here. In less than an hour I will become Mrs. Klaus Mikalson. Yet I am not giddy or excited. To be honest I feel kinda normal, not even the slightest bit nervous.

I have been awake since three in the morning just because I had a lot of work things on my mind, especially about the case Damon and I were working on before I left work this last week to finish the details about the wedding with Caroline.

Speaking of which, I wonder where Damon is right now? What is he doing? I haven't seen him this past week, with all the details that had been in need of being finished for the wedding. Heck I haven't seen Klaus for an even longer period with our work schedules being so hectic before the wedding and the honeymoon.

I have just finished a grueling hour of hair and makeup with I don't know which stylist and makeup artist Caroline got for me but I do have to say so myself; I look amazing!

The girls decided that they were going to give me some minutes to myself in the balcony while they gush about the hot groomsmen in the main room so that "I can collect myself from the nerves and the anxiety of getting married" they said. Honestly I feel very calm and kind of strange. I know that is going to be a very different life from now on. I am no longer gonna be just Elena Gilbert, I am going to be Elena Mikalson, wife of Mystic Falls' finest medical surgeon.

That entitles long nights alone, missed dates and a lot of raising kids by myself. Not to mention, christmas parties at the hospital and dinner with the board of directors. But I signed up for this when I said yes to Klaus's proposal.

I have a great view of the hotel's grounds from my room. And I love that the window leads to a little balcony that lets me breathe fresh air, which I love and really need in this moment to keep me from thinking of all the touching that there is going to be tonight, which I have been very good at avoiding.

At that moment I hear a knock on the door, its faint but determined. "Come in". You know I'm crazy like that, I let people in without even asking or seeing who it is, what if it is a psycho serial killer out to get me. Ok Elena get a grip, what the heck has got you thinking crazy things like that.

"You know you should be getting finished by now." As I hear those words a smile creeps into my lips. Oh, how one single word from that man can calm all of my fears and make me feel safe.

I also hear how the girls all stay hush to make goo-goo eyes at him. Don't girls know how to be more discreet about these things. Jeeze!

"I know Damon, but the girls decided that I needed to be left alone for some minutes. Apparently I am crazy and a liar for saying that I am calm and that I don't really need the minutes since every bride is supposed to be extra excited and jumping of the walls before getting married. Oh, and they also say that its bad luck if I don't get those minutes alone, something about honeymoon horror stories. Don't make that confused face cause I can't explain it since I really don't know myself." I told him as I laughed at the cute face he always makes when he is confused with something (that is not work related cause he has the best poker face that I know and knows how to use it well, only exception to that is apparently me, since he says that even when he has it on I can still read him like a book).

"Thank you for sparing the details of that since that is girl talk and I really don't want to go down that road right now." He threw me his dorky smile and I laughed until I locked eyes with him. It was then that I knew. I knew that he had found nothing and that he was making a serious effort to seem as if he was ok with all of this and that he was happy for me when in reality he didn't want me to get married to a man that he said was just using me and that would break my heart.

After clearing his throat he looked at me again and said: "Even without being finished and without the wedding dress you look beautiful Elena."

I could see the sincerity shining in his eyes and that made me blush. I think till this day he is the only guy that can say something as simple and make me blush in that way.

"While thank you Damon. The girls worked hard hiring people to do this!" We all laughed and then he turned serious.

"Elena can I talk to you in private for a minute or two?"

The girls were about to get out of the room when I spoke up. "Yeah, sure. Is it ok if we go for a walk in the garden while talking? The thing is I would really love to see it and I know that this might be the only opportunity that I get since afterwards with the wedding and the reception it will be impossible."

"Sure, whatever you want." He made a made a hook with his hand and I looped mine throw it and as we went off into the hallway I called back "I'm coming back in about ten minutes".

The garden was beautiful and magical, just like the ones you read about in romance novels and fairy tales. There were arches of lilacs and lilies and bushes of roses of every color that \ existed. There were daisies and pansies and tulips and orchids.

As we walked more into the center of the garden, a little bench appeared and we headed in that direction. I could feel Damon trying to decide how to talk to me, and tell me what was on his mind so I decided to start once we got seated.

"So how did your investigation go?" I asked him as I looked away. Better get this over with quick and fast and get it out of the way.

"Elena, if I asked you why weren't you getting ready I think that you know the answer to your question." He answered in a sad voice.

"I assumed as much but I wanted to see what you got, even if you think it is insignificant." I told him as I tried to catch his eyes but he wouldn't let me.

"Why? Is not like its going to make a difference in your decision of marrying the man." He was calm but the pulse in his throat was so fierce that I thought that it would rupture his skin at any second.

"Damon, I am marrying the man and you don't trust him. I yet have to find a time where your instincts have gone wrong and I wanted to see if your instincts or mine where true. I don't believe that he would do this to me but If you believe that he would then I am open to hear anything that you found on him."

He stood up and started to pace, not a very good sign if you ask me.

"Nothing." He said.

"Sorry?" I asked him, confused of what he was trying to say to me.

"That I found nothing, nada, zip on the guy Elena. It is like he was perfect! No priors at all, no weird activity, no unusual visits or calls, not even weird notes or mail! The guy seems squeaky clean!" He said exasperated.

"Well ok then, now you know that he is a good guy Damon and that what you heard is a misunderstanding!" I told him feeling as if he wasn't really convinced by the evidence that he had found, or actually lack of evidence he found.

"Elena, I know what I heard and I know that with more time I would have found something but I didn't and I am not going to impede the wedding, so be calm about that. Just know that when things go south, I will be here for you. Always." He said with a sad but resigned tone.

"Thank you Damon. You have always been there for me. And rest assured that if anything goes wrong, you will be the first to know. Now that this is settled, can we finish the walk in the garden? I wanna go until the end and see it before we head back and I get dressed. Besides we have four more minutes to kill and I want to spend them with you and not some hormone stricken bridesmaids." He laughed at my joke and looped my hand in his as we continued walking in "The Weeping Garden" as it was called.

-MET-

So what you think?


	16. The Weeping Garden Part 2

So I thought about it and here is Part 2... this is one of my favorite chapters of this story! Also, you are welcome (you'll understand when you finish reading this chapter!) Have a great day! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 15: The Weeping Garden. Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

As we were reaching the back of the garden. We decided that we needed to head back so I could finish getting ready. Just then we heard a man talking.

"Damon, lets head back, I don't wanna intrude in this men's..." I was cut short when I noticed that it was Klaus's voice. "Sorry, I mean Klaus's conversation."

Damon nodded and we turned around. We took one step but then I felt Damon tense up and stop dead in his track. I turned to look at his face and noticed him indicating me with his finger to be quiet and listen. I was going to protest until what Klaus said caught my attention.

"Sweetheart" (Sweetheart! what the hell?!)

"We have had this conversation multiple times already. I am doing this for us, not for me alone."

-Pause, someone speaking on the other line-

"I know, I know, it hurts me too! You know that I wish that it was you I was marrying in a couple of minutes, but this is what has to be done."

(At this point I was frozen in place. This can't be, I'm either asleep and I am having a nightmare or I am hallucinating but this can't be true!)

"Just remember Katherine, one year, its just one year that I will be married to that hermit. Then I will be a member of the directors of the hospital that is divorced and with a great fortune for us!"

(Katherine, the girl he told me he tutored for the brothers and sisters foundation? Hermit? A year? Fortune? For them? What in the world is going on here!)

By the time I came to my senses I was right in front of him, everyone else in the world forgotten, the wedding not even in the vicinity of things that I would be thinking about at that moment.

"You son of a …." As I was going to hit him I felt a pair of strong arms grip me from behind, stopping me from assaulting that ass.

"Let go of me Damon!" I told him, teeth clenched while trying to get free.

"He's not worth it Elena, you'll give him what he wants if you do that." He told me and let me go as I stopped fighting him.

"I'm fine. You're right Damon." I turned around to face Klaus who had ended his call and was looking at me with a horrid look. Yep he knows that I know about his slimy trick!

"You are the worst man I have ever known, and that is a lot to say because I work cases that have to do with some very bad criminals. But with all honesty, none are as bad as you. And don't get me started on that Katherine woman. You really had the face to present me as your fianceé to your girlfriend! That is low, even for a criminal. Oh and just so you know, even if we were going to divorce in a year, you would have gotten not even a cent of my money." I told him as I felt the anger rising in me again.

"You being a lawyer should know that when there is a divorce, after a marriage of one year minimum the money that the pair owns is divided in half. I would come out as if having nothing because all my money goes to an account in Katherine's name so I don't have a penny to my name but I would get half of your fortune." He said with a stupid grin on his face. What I would have given to wipe it off with a punch!

"Well, as you have pointed out, I too did the same." He looked at me confused, as did Damon.

"Well if you must know, about a month ago, I transferred all of my money and my company to Damon, without him knowing it. That meant that if there ever was something gone awry between us, you would have gotten zero dollars from me, since I also don't have a penny to my name." I told him while laughing at the face of pure horror that he had on.

"Yes, since you evaded the prenup arrangement, I decided to take care of matters in another way. You really didn't think I was that stupid, did you? I wouldn't be running Mystic Falls' best law firm if I was." I laughed as I went to stand by Damon and loop my arm through his.

"I have to thank my brother here for being more opened minded than I was. He was the one that was perceptive and noticed that something wasn't quite right with you and let me know. Because of that I had the idea of giving him everything I own. So in reality, if you want any kind of money you would have to marry him and not me. And I don't really think that you are his type, right Damon?" By this time I could see that Damon was trying to hide his laughter behind an apparent cough fit.

"You are right Elena, he is too backstabbing for my liking, besides I am a female only kind of guy." We were laughing at how mad Klaus was getting! Well good, although I do believe that I should be the one that is mad, I was the one that has been betrayed not him.

"Oh just in case you hadn't gotten the message yet, the wedding is off and I don't want to see you near me or anyone I know ever again, do you understand me? Remember that I have a lot of connections and that I can get a restraining order that will obligate you to go back to England or even go to the south pole!" With that I pulled Damon and we started our way back.

After we were away from the scene of deception, Damon cleared his throat and told me:

"Um... Elena, your room is the other way."

"I know" I told him "but I rather deal with the guests sooner rather than later, you know, get this out of the way."

"Ok, but are you sure you are on the right mind to do so? You just went through a very hard experience just a minute ago." He pulled me to a stop and forced me to face him.

"Damon, I know myself, you know me and we both know that I should do this while I feel strong and confident because when I assimilate all of this later I will have a meltdown and I will for sure not be in the right mind to do this." I told him.

"Elena, let me do this for you, you have been through enough to now have to face all the guests with this." He told me with a very concerned look on his face.

"Damon, this is my responsibility and I will be able to face the guests, don't worry. Besides I have you as backup if anything goes awry." He laughed.

"Yeah big brother always here to come to the rescue. I just might need a minute or two to get my superman cape on to be able to fly away with you."

We laughed and joked until we got to the area where the guests were already seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Here goes nothing." I told Damon as I took a deep breath and, still in my robe, went to the altar and faced the guests.

-MET-

Got you scared for a moment, didn't I? I hope that I have made you happy with the hope for our beloved couple. you agree?


	17. Aftermath

And finally for today, a little filler before the fun really starts! All my love, OA

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"Well that went better than I expected." I told Damon once every guest had gone home and we had taken everything down.

Honestly, it all seems like a haze to me. I remember that I went to the altar and everyone was looking at me all weird. Well of course they were, I was the bride and I was there with no groom and in a robe. Well at least I had my hair and makeup done so I didn't look like a drab.

I also remember that my family and bridesmaids where there looking for me cause I had stayed with Damon for way too long and they were afraid that the wedding would start late because of that. Go figure.

I remember that I said that Klaus and I had talked and decided that the best course of action for both of us was not to get married. I remember that at people's questions I just answered that Klaus and I had different interests in life and that he had unresolved feelings for his ex. Even though I wanted to let everyone know what an ass Klaus really was, I wasn't in the mood for causing a scene and having to answer more questions. I was tired and just wanted to get the heck out of there. Oh, no worries I will find many other ways for people to find out who he really is, I am a lawyer anyway. (There are a certain group of medical board members that I think will really love this story.)

During the entire time I had Damon on one side and pops on the other. I was surrounded by family, (mom, Stefan and Caroline) as well as my friends, clients and colleagues. On the other hand I also was near some very angry british people and I just told them that I was very sorry that they had flown in for this and that I hoped that apart from this they would enjoy the USA. I then excused myself and went and talked to some of the guests.

After the family got everyone in their cars back home or their rooms in the hotel (with food, cake and drinks cause we weren't going to let those go to waste since they were already paid for), we got around to take every canopy, every flower down, fold all of the table cloths and organize the silverware and cups.

"Honestly I would have told them all what Klaus did, but you handled yourself like a real lady. He should be grateful, since he didn't deserve that after what he did." He was so focused in what he was saying that I could see that he was thinking of ways in which he could make Klaus pay for what he did to me. He realized what he was saying because he looked really guilty then he said he was sorry.

"Really Damon don't worry. I am fine, and you know I would never lie to you. Honestly I am upset because I was naive and believed in him and never even suspected it, but I don't think the whole thing has sunken in yet." I told him as I folded the last of the tablecloths.

"Its ok, you know I'm here for anything you need. But lets go up to bed, you need to rest."

He took me by the hand and looped it in his, leading me to my room and then going to his.

Well going and organizing the silverware and cups was my task and I was going to take care of that latter in the late morning. We had all gone up to our rooms but I just couldn't sleep. And I definitely didn't want to think about all that had happened so I needed a distraction. And what better distraction than to organize spoon, forks, knives and glasses. Well at least is better than just trashing a hotel room.

As I was almost halfway through my endeavour (and it was like 5 in the morning, an half an hour after we had supposedly gone up to bed) I heard someone come into the room.

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone coming. I went back to organizing things but I heard movement again.

At this point I was starting to get worried. If it was someone I knew they would have "presented" themselves once they came inside. If it was a hotel employee they would have said good morning and would have gone on to tell me not to do what I was doing because this was his or her job but "Thank you very much miss".

Another noise interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed one of the knives that I was working with and called out. But no one answered.

I called out again, this time sounding pissed of (which is the opposite of what I was feeling since I was "pee in my pants terrified" as my brother Stefan says). Again no answer.

Then, out of nowhere I feel a pair of hands go around my waist and up my hand to catch the wrist with the knife while the other one simultaneously went to cover my mouth.

-MET-

What the heck?!


	18. Scared

Hey beautiful people!

Sorry for the long wait! I am literally in the midst of finals, graduation, training for my new job and moving so life has become a list of endless chores and long nights! But in spite of that I have taken today to get some more chapters ready for you guys. So I am posting 5, yes 5! chapter tonight. This is 1 of 5! Thanks for those of you that have Favorited and reviewed my chapters and I really hope to hear from all of you guys!

Have a great one! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 17: Scared**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

I was struggling against the grip but the person was strong. By the strength, the body built and height I knew that it was a man. On the other hand I couldn't see who he was. First of all he was grabbing me from behind, second he had turned me and the light was toward his back so that, if I caught a glimpse of him, which was simply impossible, I would only see shadows and, if I was lucky, the outline of his face. I kept struggling and twisting with all of my might for what I suppose was seconds but seemed like an eternity of minutes to me.

I was starting to get tired but I kept shoving and pushing and twisting, well at least trying to, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Its ok, its me." A deep masculine voice whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling and went still.

"Damn it Damon you are going to kill me of a heart attack if you do that to me!" I told him trying to catch my breath after he had removed his hand from my mouth and had taken a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I could see that he was honestly worried but there still was a hint of humor in his tone and a certain gleam in his eyes. In other words he meant "I'm sorry but that was fun for me!"

"No I'm not kidding Damon, I could have hurt you!" I told him as I placed down the knife that I had clutched as a way to defend myself.

"First of all you are not as strong as I am so I could have easily overpowered you and second that is a butter knife, so the most damage that can do is a bruise or a poke in the eye." He told me while trying to stifle a laugh. Which was unsuccessful, especially when he looked at the horrored locked in my face when I realized I had grabbed the wrong type of knife for defence.

"Yeah, well at least I grabbed something to defend myself and I was alert to hear suspicious sounds." I hastily said to try to cover up my mistake in silverware choosing.

"Yep, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel happy." He was laughing wholeheartedly at this point. Well his laughter was so bad that he was clutching his side, gasping for air and wiping away a few stray tears.

"You think that is funny Salvatore, well would you have thought it funny if it hadn't been you. Maybe if Klaus had decided to come back and take revenge of my stopping his plans by killing me." This sobered him up instantly.

"Don't say that, not even as a joke Elena." There was his big brother "don't do that" tone coming out, yeah now cause I flipped the game and I was winning. Jeez, sore loser.

"Says the guy who "play attacked me" to have some fun without even thinking about how I would feel." I told him trying to seem serious but I still couldn't help myself from doing air quotes on play attack me.

"I am sorry Elena, I was not thinking of how this would seem to you , I..." He was interrupted by my sudden burst of laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Elena. No seriously you are right, I should have thought things through. I'm Sorry." He grabbed some silverware and started shining and sorting it out. "How are you holding up, hun?"

"Well I think that fine-ish considering what happened. I just couldn't sleep and I thought that this was a more productive way to cope than trashing the hotel room." I told him as I started to sort as well.

"I agree that this is more productive, but I also think that trashing the room would have been a great deal more fun..." He said wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

"True but then we would have had to pay for it and we would have been banned from the hotel forever, and it is a really nice place."

"Well you are right about it being a nice hotel but it would have been you that was banned, not me, I could have still come here whenever I wanted." He said as he play shoved me to the side.

"That my friend is easily resolved, I would have changed my hair color, donned some contact lenses and booked it under your last name, and use your credit card. I would have come in here either as if I was Caroline, a relative of yours or your wife and you were paying for a little vacation for me and that, my friend, is how you fool the foolish." I triumphantly stated my logic and I saw that he was trying to find holes in my reasoning.

"Well that would have been a good plan if..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"If what? O ye smart one" I said sarcastically.

"Well, first I would have had to come because I am the only one allowed to sign with my credit card, second that would mean that it would have been a dual vacation and third you do know that if you were to come here as my wife, as you said, we would have had to share a room right? Because what men in their right minds would send their beautiful wife to a hotel, alone for a vacation?" He said as he was taking the knives and moving them to the cart they were to be left in.

"That one is easy, I would say that my handsome husband is away on a business trip and that he loves me so much and he is so confident of my love for him that he sent me alone to get pampered for a few days before he comes here to join me." I responded with a grin because I knew I had one.

"Touche, hun. Touche. Although I certainly wouldn't. I would go crazy thinking about all the men that would be wishing that my wife was theirs. On the other hand, I would be very glad and proud that she was my wife and not theirs." And then we fell into a comfortable silence, each deep in our own little world of thoughts.


	19. An idea

Here is installment 2 out of 5 for today! OA

**Chapter 18: An idea**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

I think we were silent and sorting for about an hour and a half when we finished. We cleaned up after ourselves and as we were going out an employee came in. He said good morning and then looked at the job we had done. He asked if we had done that and when we said we had done so, he went into the expected speech. Thank you very much but that is my job, you are guests here and you should enjoy yourselves and not work. Well, he didn't really know what had happened last night and hadn't gone around to hear about it apparently, for which I was thankful.

Out of the whole thing I think that the consequence I dread the most is the pity looks I will be getting from everyone that knows about what happened, which is probably everyone cause this kind of information travels fast, for God only knows what reason.

As we left the room, I looked back and saw the smile on the kids face. I was glad that my idea of distraction was actually a favor to the kid who, I can bet, was working here for some extra cash for himself, a girl or college tuitions.

Damon and I decided that we would head to our rooms to take a shower and get changed to meet the family downstairs so we could get some breakfast and get on with our day.

Once I got to my room I decided that I wasn't going to be sad about what had happened, if anything it made me stronger, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? So after my shower I opted to put on a bright and fun sundress, some flirty strappy wedges, do my hair in light curls and do a fresh looking makeup. It wasn't high profile but it wasn't a "walloping in pain" look. It was more of a "I'm a survivor and this won't break me" kind of look.

Everybody was already there when I got to the table. As I approached them, they smiled and Damon got up to pull my chair. I was thankful that none of them had the pity look. I love my family, they know me so well. They know what I need and how I am feeling even if I try to convince them of that the opposite is true.

"How did you rest sweetheart?" My mom asked as she passed me a plate of fruits.

"Honestly mom I didn't even sleep a minute. I was tossing and turning for about half an hour after we all went to our rooms and then I decided to go down. There was nothing to do so I ended up back at the reception area polishing and sorting out the silverware." I told her as I added some cream cheese to a bagel.

"Honey, if you wanted to talk or have some company you should have woken any of us up." Pops said as he looked at me right in the eyes.

I lowered my eyes from his as I answered. "I know pops, but honestly I just wanted to be alone but busy and that seemed like a good thing to focus on. Well it was either that or work, and I think you would have prefered that I didn't work. Besides, you all were so exhausted that I wanted to let you all sleep."

"Honestly Lena I was up for a while and caught like 20 minutes of sleep before coming here. And before you ask, I was catching up and watching episodes from the different series I like. I am like a month behind on all of them!" Caroline said as she waved a fork with a strawberry in my direction.

"Well now we know why she hasn't had a date in a while." Stefan said as he drenched some pancakes with syrup.

"And why is that?" Caroline retorted while rolling her eyes at our brother's sweet tooth.

"Because you are too busy with your shows that you are dating them instead of human beings." He answered as he took a huge bite of his breakfast.

"Nice one. Especially from the science nerd that took almost two years to talk, just talk to Rebekah, let alone ask her out. And what were the words you told her the first time you approached her? Oh that's right "Hi, awkward silence, well bye". Smooth, very smooth brother." Caroline said as she crossed her arms after acting out our brothers flunder.

We all started laughing at this, even Stefan and Rebekah.

"Well at least he came up and said something!" Rebekah said as she tried to control her laughter.

"True, so true!" Caroline said throwing her hands in the air, a sign that she gave up in the conversation.

"Well, I was up for a while working a little bit on my manuscript while your brother slept, so I could have helped if you wanted it." Rebekah said to me as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"Guys don't worry. I appreciate all of your concerns but I wasn't alone down there for too long. Damon came down looking for me and stayed with me until he escorted me back to my room to shower and come here." I told them as I kept eating my breakfast, enjoying the way my family could make me feel better without even trying to.

"Now I feel better knowing that you weren't alone down here. Who knows what can happen to a young woman who is alone at those hours." Pops told me as he asked for a refill of his coffee.

I didn't say a word because all I wanted to say was that I can defend myself, but knowing pops that would have only brought on a fight that I was in no mood to partake in.

After a moment of silence mom says: "Lena, honey, I was thinking, that, umm, since it is already paid for, umm, you could go on the honeymoon alone."

I was shocked that my mother even thought that this was a good idea, so I just stared at her since I found that my voice had left me.

"You see sweetie, you have always said that you wanted to go to Hawaii and this is a great opportunity to do so. Besides its a great way to keep you mind of what happened."

"Honestly mom, I think that going there would be the complete opposite. I would be thinking all the time about what he did to me and that I was supposed to be there at that moment as his wife." I told her.

"Sweet heart, you would go and focus on seeing the great things that place has to offer. It would be like the vacation alone you have never had. Or you can take a friend with you so you won't be alone and they could make sure that you don't think, just loosen up and have some good, old fun!" Mom insisted.

"If you want I can try to get some days off, from the hospital and we can have a girls only vacation." Caroline said as she dug in her purse for her cellphone.

"Thanks, but I am not going on a vacation. Its not that I wouldn't love to go with you is that I don't feel like going on one, not now. Plus there is a lot of work at the firm that I need to do." I told my sister as I played with the cloth napkin resting on my lap.

"No there is not. You know that you left everything done ahead of time so that is covered for the duration of the trip and maybe another extra week. Besides, any other thing that happens I can take care of it. You were the one that left me in charge of everything remember? So you are better than fine to go on this trip." Damon told me with a smug smile, telling me that there was no way I was going to win this battle, even though I was glaring at him.

"Honestly thank you all, but I am not going on that trip and that is final." I said as I picked up the fork and continued with my breakfast.


	20. Honeymoon for one

Here is 3 out of 5. This one should be light and fluffy and I hope that you guys like it! Review please! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 19: Honeymoon for one.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"I cannot believe that I am here." I said to myself as I came out of the airplane.

This place is simply magical. I have always been in love with this place. I even went so far as to secretly wanting to get married here in Honolulu. Who wouldn't? This place is paradise, a little piece of heaven on earth.

The plane ride here was... different. Ok, so you know that there is a not so exciting feeling when you are flying to some place that you have either been there before and don't find exciting or are going on business and don't have time to actually enjoy the stay. This one was totally different. On one side I was calm and collected since I am accustomed to flying between New York and our Mystic Falls offices. On the other side, I am as giddy as a child going to Disney for the first time.

The view of Honolulu as we were descending was breathtaking. It was late afternoon, so the sun was starting to set. If you have never seen the sun set from inside an airplane then you have to put that in your bucket list! Its the most beautiful thing that you are going to see in your life. The sky we were flying in had different pinks and blues and purples and oranges and it was scattered with little white puffs of clouds. It was like walking in that time of day that is in limbo, neither night nor day, twilight. And that is kind of what I am feeling right now. I'm neither over what happened to me nor am I completely engulfed by it.

"Well, you are. Just try to have some form of fun while you're here. Please!" Damon told me, bringing me back from my little day dream of being in the sky.

"Hey I'm not all work and no play" but Damon's look said otherwise. "Fine, I am all work and no play but I promise that I will TRY to add some form of fun in between work. Emphasis on the TRY." I told him as we headed to baggage claim.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we at least do some touristy thing like, I don't know, go to the beach or a luau at least once, hun?" He kept pleading like a child, which I always found kinda cute.

"Remember that if I did agree to come on this trip it was because there is business here that we are going to be taking care of. Also remember that you agreed to come to help me get all the work done, not to try to make me not do the work, aka the complete opposite of our mission here. But I promise you that if, and only if, we finish everything we have to do business wise here, then you can do whatever you like in Hawaii. Oh, there's your suitcase!" I told him as I saw his bag coming towards us on the carousel. About 6 minutes later my bag appeared and we headed to the pickup area where a car was waiting for us.

Once we got to the hotel we were staying in and checked in we headed up to our room. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, just one room for the two of them? Well let me remind you that this was supposed to be my honeymoon and therefore one room for the newlyweds. Besides Damon is my brother so I feel comfortable with him, oh and he is going to sleep on the sofa bed (his idea not mine cause I do believe that it would be comfortable for both of us if I was in the sofa bed and he was in the real bed, since he is a lot bigger than me. But nooooooo, he had to go all gentleman on me! Talk about over protective! Jeez!)

"Ok, so what is in the agenda, boss?" Damon said as he placed my suitcase on the bed.

"Well first of all we have to unpack and get settled in. Then I will call back to the office to see if there has been any changes to our schedule or any new activity there that might need my attention." I told him as I started to move around the room putting things away.

"As you wish." He answered.

We then took about half an hour to unpack, each getting half of the closet and drawer space and half of the bathroom. I did however claimed the whole vanity for myself, request that Damon was happy to oblige too, cause that meant that he had the TV for himself while I got ready.

"Ok so our schedules are set and we are not needed back at the offices." I told him as I hanged up the phone and finished talking with my secretary Bonnie.

"Which means...?" He asked me as he flipped through the channels to see what was on.

"Which means that you are free to do what you like tonight." I told him as I took my things and went to the bathroom to shower (which was still a little foggie from Damon showering while I talked on the phone).

"Sweet, thanks for the night off hun! I'll just watch some TV while you get ready for dinner." He stopped at a baseball game (men, what is it with them and sports all the time, I just don't get it).

"Ok" I answered as I closed the door to the bathroom.

After I was finished, which was really quick since I did only a very light makeup and I wore a cute sundress and wedges, we went down and had the most amazing food you can imagine. (Ok imagine the best food you have eaten in your life, now times that by ten and that is what I was eating!). We ate some lau-lau, some loco moco and some malasada (we actually shared food so we could taste more of the Hawaiian cuisine).

When we finished we went up to our room and talked to our family (and when they wanna talk, they talk! We spent like 2 hours talking to mom and Caroline alone!) Then we cleaned up and went to bed early, since we had a long day ahead of us.


	21. All work and thinking about play

Here is the fourth out of five for today... hum interesting turn of events... Please review! OA

**Chapter 20: All work and thinking about play.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

We spent the next two days working! From sunup to sundown, we worked and worked. Well I might be exaggerating a little bit, but still, we worked a lot. We had a lot of meetings with clients to talk about the cases we were currently working with them or just checking that the final arrangement had gone through.

We also had some meetings with realtors since we were looking for a place to open a third branch and Hawaii was a good place to open a small one. Well, it also gave me a reason to come to Hawaii every once in awhile as an excuse to take a mini- weekend vacation whenever I felt extra stressed out. We were also tracking down different lawyers around the island and trying to convince them to join in the new branch we were opening (most of which said yes without even waiting to hear their potential salaries, if I do say so myself).

"Are we even close to done yet?" Damon asked as he was driving to our next meeting.

"We will be done when we finish, ok? May I remind you that this is a business trip, not a vacation?" I told him as I went through some papers that I had had the office fax to me at the hotel.

"And may I remind you that this was supposed to be a vacation and you said we would have some fun, and work does NOT count missy!" He whined as he took a sharp turn left.

"God, can you be a little bit more careful while driving, I do not have a death wish you know? Besides if I recall correctly I said that there could be fun when we finished work and only IF we finished it, or am I mistaken Salvatore?" I retorted with a victory smile, since I knew there was no way he could win this battle.

"I can beat anyone in court but I cannot even get through to this women!" Damon said under his breath and although I heard him I was tempted to ask and see if he would tell me to my face, if he could let me win for once and actually verbalize my victory.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just that you are the only woman in the world that can actually desire to move work that you had scheduled for 3 months in the future and put it all in the week she was supposed to be in her honeymoon. Are you even sure that you are human, hun?" He said trying to move the conversation back in the direction where I am the bad guy, or girl in this case.

"Well, first of all I am human, I'm made of flesh and blood and you know that. Second I am trying to keep my mind of what happened and I have been successful in it. And third if I am already here, why can't I take care of business and get it out of the way so the next time I come here there is an office here waiting for me?" I asked him in my logical tone.

"Although I would much rather be having fun in the beach or relaxing by the pool with a good crime novel, you do have a point about getting ahead in our plans of opening the branch here." He said in his defeated tone, which he used very rarely.

"Well thank you for agreeing with me at least on that part of my logic." I told him and gave him a little pat on the back so that he wouldn't feel so bad about losing the little battle we had just finished.

"Yes, Ok, Fine! But still, I beg you to just let loose for at least one day and do not work on anything, just take the day for yourself. And before you say anything, I am not doing this for me, I just think that with all you have been through this would be a good thing for you, like some kind of fun therapy session or something. Besides it might end up being a great adventure and the best decision you have taken in your life. Heck, you might end up thanking me for this one day in the future, or not. But who cares! The point is to dive in headfirst and be daring for once in your life, forget about controlling things for a night and let loose, you might be surprised to even find out that you like being wild every once in awhile." He said as he looked my way a couple of times, since he was driving. I noticed that he was trying to tell me something that he thought was important, so I bit the bullet and let him go on.

"Can you be a little more specific? An example would be awesome at this point." I told him to encourage him to go on.

"Ok its something like this. It is very bad to have an animal caged for a very long time. Lets say that we have a lioness caged up for about 30 years. (I rolled my eyes here cause he couldn't have been more direct if he tried!) She would end up with one of two fates. The First is that she would end up having a rage attack and freaking out because the captivity made her crazy and claustrophobic and she might end up doing something that she would regret the rest of her life. The second option for her is that she becomes so accustomed to this type of life that she gives up on trying to live and just goes on with the emotions of what she thinks life is." He said as he emphasized his example with hand movements.

"And what would you recommend that should be done so that neither of these fates is achieved, zookeeper?" I said to encourage him to go on but making fun of his example at the same time.

"Well so that we can get her to go for option three, we need to let her out of her cage every once in awhile. In a safe environment that is. The people that take care of her should create an area where she feels safe and loved and free so that she can let loose knowing that there will be no consequences where she will do something that she regrets, where there are people there that want what is best for her and will help her with her choices and her health." He said, a very serious tone of voice coming through his explanation meaning that all joke was off the table and that this was serious business now.

"And what is the third option that you just mentioned?" I asked him since know I was curious of what he was thinking and what he was trying to tell me.

"The third option" he said "is a way of life where she is happy with life and she isn't just a robot going through the motions, she lives life in a fulfilling way. Her life is filled with real joys and real happiness. A life where she can have fun and smile genuinely, a life where she loves and is loved, a life like the one she dreams about. She wants a love that consumes her. She wants passion and adventure, and even a little danger."

"That sounds wonderful, but I don't think that lives like that exist in the real world, at least not for me, I mean the tigress." I told him in all honesty as that is what I thought. I had never had the life that I wanted because every time I was close to having it, destiny or fate, whatever you wanted to call it, took it away from me. First my mom never loved me, then, when I did find my father and felt him love me, he died and then what, I was going to try to start a family and got stuck with a deceitful, manipulative pig (aka that british douchebag called Klaus).

"You're wrong there hun. Although a perfect life does not exist, I do believe that there is a perfect life for each of us, just like the fact that there is no perfect person but there is a perfect someone for each of us. I believe that the perfect life is the life where, although there are problems and sadness and hurt, you can get through it and still want to continue on. Its the life where you feel wanted and needed and loved and other people, important people in your life, feel the same way when they are with you. Its the life where you live to the fullest and you chase your dreams. Its the life where you decide to open yourself and share that life and yourself with others. Is a life filled with love, because, hun, love can conquer everything. It is what keeps you moving and keeps you wanting to become a better person for someone else, it is what gives meaning to life and what we all strive to find before our time here on earth is done." I could tell that he said all of those things from the bottom of his soul, of his heart.

We stayed silent for a little while. One of those comfortable silences we often had while we processed what had gone on. Me on internalizing what he just had said, and him trying to think of a way to get me to have fun, I presume. Just then we got to the office where our meeting was going to take place in and we parked to go inside.

"Here we go. If we get this guy onboard we can officially start the paperwork to open a branch here in Hawaii." I said with a smile as I checked my clothes before going in.

"Lets go, my lady." Damon said as he offered me his arm and we strode to the office.


	22. Arrangements

Here you go! Fifth update for today! Hop you enjoy the chapters. Please review! All my love, OA

**Chapter 21: Arrangements.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

After we finished our meeting, which I might add was successful, we headed for the offices we needed to go to in order to do the necessary paperwork that would give us permission to open our branch here. There was so much paperwork involved that I think that in one office alone we might have destroyed a freaking forest. Dang why couldn't these things be done by computer and we could save the planet. And there is my "Go Green" side, sorry about that.

Well I think I hadn't mentioned this before but we had already bought a very nicely placed lot where we were to build the office. It was situated on top of a hill that overlooked the ocean on three sides and then to a beautiful forest area on the other. Honestly I fell in love with it when I saw the pictures of it but they didn't make any justice to the real thing. Honestly, if I could have, I would have stayed there for the rest of my life it was beautiful!

And I know what you are thinking. Yes, we were that confident that we would open one office here in Maui. That is because Damon and I are very determined people and we tend to get what we want, the right and honest way of course. Besides, who would say no to having the best Virginia/DC Law Firm open an office in their area? You would be crazy to say no, if I do say so myself.

So we already had the lot and we had talked to some contractors and developers and after we finished the papers we let them know that we were just waiting for some permits and that then we would start building and furnishing. We also called the potential employees to let them know how the project was moving forward. Damon and I had found out that keeping the employees knowledgeable about what the company was doing made for better relationships and extremely loyal people and that, my friends, is rare in this business.

After we had finished all of that we headed towards our hotel room. Oh, don't think that we went there to rest. No, we went there to have access to our computers so that we could make like forty calls (no I am not exaggerating at all!). After we had finished all of that we took a little break.

"I can't believe that we closed the deal and are getting the permits this quick. I assumed that we would do it fast but that not in the speed of light." Damon said as he stretch, flexing all of his muscles, and that was a great view even if he is my brother. The way his shirt hugged his body, not in a "I'm going to rip to pieces in five seconds flat" but more in a caressing way that showed his figure modestly. How the hell did he find time to work out? I know that he is naturally lean and muscular but he does work out to look like that, the thing that I still can't wrap my brain around is when does he do it? I mean we spend a lot of time working and in meetings so... I'll just won't think about it then cause this is starting to give me a headache.

"Yes dear I agree but we are an efficient couple." I said as I rested my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes.

"That we are hun." Damon said from the glass door that lead to the balcony of the room.

I opened my eyes and saw that he had taken his tie off, had unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves and had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He had his hands crossed across his chest and was leaning against the frame of the glass door, looking out towards the sea. The light was shining at such an angle that it appeared to make a bright aura around Damon's figure, it looked as if the light was coming from someplace inside Damon. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Just then he looked at me and smiled, that made my heart stop for a beat or two. It was such a beautiful scene that I would have loved to have the power to pause it and live in it forever.

"What?" He asked me as he moved towards the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of coke and offered me something to drink, which I refused.

"I was just thinking that I have another call to make before we start prepping for tomorrow's alignment of meetings." I told him as I took my cell phone and headed to the balcony to make the call.

"Whatever you say boss." He said smiling and winked at me. He knew that I really didn't like him calling me boss, I had told him several times now that if he wanted to call me something related to work I would much prefer that he called me partner instead of boss, but Damon loves to get on my last nerve so boss it is.

"You just relax and take a break while I come back." I told him as I went outside, closing the door behind me. Then I dialed the number for my private office back at Mystic Falls to talk to my secretary.

"Sure I'll just sit here and watch you in action. I always enjoy watching you when you are in full on lawyer mode." He said and winked at me.

I turned around and gave him a playful glare and put my hand on my hips, while taping my heel.

"Fine, I'll settle on watching TV." He grunted as he turned to find the remote and turn the TV on.

I turned back and went outside with a smile on my face. He has no idea that I like doing the same thing, watching him on lawyer mode as he calls it. Ok, now focus Lena, time to make some arrangements.


	23. Fun Talks

You know beautiful people I'm feeling great so here is an extra bonus! You are welcome! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 22: Fun Talks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

"Good afternoon, Thank you for calling Gilbert and Associates, Ms. Gilbert's office." I heard Bonnie say. The woman was like a machine! She would take calls and actually pay attention while typing a letter and filing some papers.

"Hey Bonnie, it's Elena." I told her smiling because I could hear her shuffling papers, which I presume meant that she had printed all the receipts and paperwork I had sent her by email to be filled. She is a very efficient and responsible person. I still have no idea why a person so intelligent would be a secretary, it must be passion for the job.

"Oh hey there. What can I do for you Lena?" We had become friends as well as business partners. One minute she would be taking dictation and the next we were at a bar taking some shots at girl night with Jenna, Caroline and Rebekah.

"I just wanted to see what was on the agenda for tomorrow?" I asked her as I hoped there was not much to do the last day that we were to spend here.

"Well, you've got a meeting at nine with the interior decorator to start looking at furnisher for the building and to pick up color schemes for the offices. Oh and you have a one thirty with the caterers to start preparing a menu for the opening gala. After you finish that, which we have no idea how much time it will take, you are free until dinner time when you have dinner at your hotel's restaurant with the realtor to look over potential appartments, well houses cause I don't think they have apartments nowhere near the area of the firm, so that you can buy one and have it to stay in when either you or Damon go there on business." She told me.

I sigh in relief. "So that means that nothing of immediate need is on the agenda for tomorrow. That's good. Ok so Bonnie I'm gonna ask you for a favor. Can you please give me the number of the people I am meeting tomorrow? I wanna call them and cancel, I feel like I need at least a day to enjoy Maui as a tourist, not just as a working woman, a crazy working woman I might add." I told her as I opened the cap of the pen I had taken outside with me ready to write down the numbers.

"Yey! (it was more like a yey squeak for lack of a better word to describe the noise that came out of Bonnie's mouth). First of all at last she sees the light! Thank you dear lord! She is taking a day off! Wait, are you sick Lena? Want me to fax you a list of doctors over there in Maui?" She said.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Bonnie. And you might wanna tone down the enthusiasm because I could see the waves of it over here in Maui." I said in the best sarcastic tone that I could while laughing at what she had said.

"As you wish master. (She always said that when she was making fun of me) Ok, Secondly I can make the calls for you, that is my job FYI." She said the last part mimicking a hormonal teenager that was mad at her parents because they treated her as a child.

Once I controlled my giggles a little, I answered her as best as I could since I was still laughing. "I know that girly but still if I am going to cancel I would rather do it personally. I think it looks a lot better and that would mean that they will have a better image of the company, would want to meet latter when we come back to finalize things and will make a better job for us since they feel respected by us."

"You've got a point there Lena, as always. And that is why you are our fierce leader in war. Give me a sec while I get you the contact info... Oh, Lena can you give me a sec, I have a call on the other line." She asked me.

"Go ahead and take all the time you need, the client always comes first." I told her

"Yes mother I remember the company's motto." She giggled as she put me on hold.

What am I ever going to do with her. She makes me laugh too much and then I forget what I was going to tell her to do. Well, she always made work fun and she was one hell of a secretary I would bet for her always.

"Still there Lena?" She asked as she took me off hold.

"Still here Bonnie. Who was it?" I asked as I twirled the pen between my fingers.

"Well missy, you are in luck. That was the caterer. It seems that the chef came down with the flu and can't make the food for you so they have to reschedule. I told him that it was fine because you were just about to call him to do that and you could hear the relief in the poor guys voice. He said that they will do it no matter when, just say the word whether you want it in a week or ten years they'll do it." She informed me.

"Well that call couldn't have come in at a better time. So do you have the info for the other two meetings?" I asked. I took note of the people she had talked to to set the meetings as well as the contact numbers we said goodbye.

"Have fun for the both of us and don't forget me when you buy something pretty." She told me with a hint of truthfulness behind the words.

"Of course, I'm thinking of buying Maui for myself which of the other islands do you want me to buy for you?" I said sarcastically as I was about to disconnect the call.

"I would rather you buy me the entire United States so that I could be the first and only Queen of the USA. If you are feeling extra generous you can add Guam, Puerto Rico and the US Virgin Islands as well, it would be a real challenge but I am such a graceful person that I would accept it just to not hurt your feelings." She said and I could imagine all the hand movements she would do while those words came out of her mouth.

"Of course, and while I'm at it I'll talk with Queen Elizabeth and buy Canada from her so that you can have all of North America." I said in the same tone she had used to suggest it.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from such a great friend." She said while I could hear she was suppressing a laugh.

"Of course, now I have to cut this fun call short cause I got to go make some calls. Bye Bonnie." I told her.

"Sure, don't forget to call Queen Elizabeth and get a great deal on Canada. Have fun tomorrow Lena! Bye!" And with that the call was ended.

This woman is crazy but I still love her. I made the calls that I had to make. At least they were cool with it and said that that gave them more time to prepare something fabulous for us.

"Ok it was supposed to be one call, not eleven." Damon said as he changed the channel on the TV. I noticed that he had showered and changed during the time I was making the calls. I also noticed that he had moved from the chair to my bed to watch TV. Dang wet hair does look good on him. Oh, my bed is gonna smell like him when we get back. Ether he was really bored, he couldn't find anything else to see or was faking that he was busy with that instead of paying attention to what I was doing because he was too insistent and focused on channel surfing. And I am certain that he had been looking at me and seeing that I was making the last couple of calls.

"Yes, but one lead to another which lead to another, you get the idea. So change into something festive but comfortable." I told him as I walked toward the dresser to see what I would wear.

"Why? Aren't we supposed to have a meeting with someone for dinner?" He asked and he seemed really confused.

"Yes, but that is what I was arranging. You win, we are taking tonight and tomorrow off and we are going to have some real fun."

He looked back at me with an expression of real and utter confusion. "Really? You are joking hun, right? You changing work for fun, never." He said as he sat on the bed and watched my every move.

"I am being serious Damon and for that remark I will take a long, long time in the bathroom getting ready, so get comfortable and do some more channel surfing." With that I turned towards the bathroom but not without seeing his dramatic reaction. He threw himself in my bed with a big sigh/grunt and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"You know that does not work with me Salvatore so quit the act because it will not make me change my mind about taking my sweet time getting ready." I said as I got in the bathroom. Damon can be such a big baby sometimes but that is one of the reasons why I love him.


	24. Shower Thoughts

Hello beautiful readers! I feel like my life always gets in the way of me posting here the story, so again sorry beautiful readers for the lack of updates but training for my new job and moving have been harder than what I had thought it would be. But here are a couple of chapters for those of you itching to figure out what is going on with our lovely couple. Here are a couple of chapters for those of you that, like me are heartbroken because of the end of Delena. But at least we have Damon and Elena in our fan fiction world and our own imaginations. Long Life Delena. And without further words, here are the new chapters of Mystic Executive Touch. All my love, OA.

**Chapter 23: Shower Thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

As I was in the shower, the warm water running all over my body, I couldn't help myself about thinking. God what is wrong with me. Ok so I know I should be utterly destroyed by the betrayal that I had just gone through with Klaus but I'm not. I can say that I am disappointed in him because he was a backstabbing, deceitful pig but I am mostly disappointed in myself. How the hell can I be such a good lawyer as I am and not even see that the man that I was going to marry was a big liar and manipulative man.

Well being honest with myself, I think that I knew. Deep down I knew that it was true and I was just not wanting to see it. I knew that what Damon had told me a couple of months before my wedding was true and I only got on the defensive side because I was trying to convince myself that it was not true and that both Damon and I were wrong about him.

These past few days here at Maui have given me time to really think this through. I now know that not getting married was the best thing in my life because I have realized that I loved Klaus but I didn't love him enough. Oh wow, even I got confused by that. Ok so what I mean is that I did love him but I realized that I did not love him as husband material, more like a really good friend that I like having around. In reality I had fallen in love with the idea of happily ever after, of white dresses and my own family and love forevermore. And in the end I just wanted the fairy tale without realizing that to get it I needed the perfect Prince Charming. God I feel like such an evil person because I had confused feeling comfortable and at ease with Klaus and even happy and romantic around him with love and marriage.

I honestly feel bad because I actually don't feel awful of what happened. I actually feel grateful that it did. This experience has opened my eyes to love and myself. It made me notice that I do want to be married and I do want to have a family but I want to be really in love and be loved when and if I do so.

I also realized that even before Klaus came into my life, I already had an idea of what my perfect husband should be like. But it wasn't until I came to Maui that I really noticed what I really wanted.

After I went to live with my Dad and saw how much he loved me and cared for me, how his life revolved around mine, I knew that I wanted that for myself one day. I knew that I needed to conquer my fear of contact, and that is why I decided to give my dad the green light for hugs and kisses. And that was how I knew that I was able to be touched but by people who I trusted. And then Damon became my best friend and I also let him come near. I think that during some point in that period was when I fell in love with him.

Yes, it took me many years, an almost wedding and a business trip to Maui to really let myself accept the fact that I was in love with him. I realized that when I was young and I thought of the family I would create for myself in the future it was always with Damon. I have always thought that the characteristics that make a perfect husband for me are the ones that Damon has. But I think that I have denied myself these feelings for the one thing I hate in life with all my might; fear.

Fear was what made me stay with my mother when she was in crazy mode or while she beat me. Fear was what had made me get this awful trauma of being touched. Fear was what at the beginning had lead me to be isolated and friendless as a child. Fear of being alone forever was what lead me to almost get married to Klaus. Fear of losing Damon forever made me swallow how I feel about him. I love him so much that I would rather have him like my brother than not in my life at all. The worse part of this is that I can see that he does love me and I am important to him but as his little sister and nothing else. And taking a chance and telling him might do more harm to our relationship that what I can handle, because I think I can handle having everyone in my life hate me but not him.

I know, I know falling in love with a man with whom you have grown up with, that you kinda share parents with is weird but you know that the heart wants what it wants. I love him and there is nothing I can do to stop it unless I rip my heart out, and I don't think that is a really good idea. Besides there are two ideal things from the situation. The first is that there is no problem with the in-laws because they are practically the same for both of us. Secondly the fact that we grew up together gives the relationship an advantage. This lets us know the good and the bad of the other person so well that we would come in to the relationship with no surprises at all.

Oh God, look at me thinking that there is a possibility of a relationship between us. Never mind. At least I feel a hell of a lot better now that I have finally admitted my feelings about Damon to myself, and that is how it will continue on. The only other person that will know about this is my dad who is dead and in heaven, but no living person because I will not under any circumstances put my relationship with Damon on the line. And by connection I will not put in jeopardy my relationship with the Salvatores, apart from my dad and Mr. Alaric, they are the only people that have been with me through the good, the bad and the worse and do love me for me the way I love them.

With that I got out of the shower and got ready.

(Just in case you are curious... I did my makeup completely different than what I always do. I did a very dramatic and exotic feline smokey eye with some purples and eggplant colors with a hint of silver which, if I do say so myself, highlight my eyes and make me look very hot. I opted for some nude lipstick so that the focus would be on my eyes. I also added a little of a body lotion that I had that gives you just the perfect amount of shimmer and looks very elegant. Then I curled my hair, in soft curls and I made kind of intricate crown / messy bun with different braided sections of my hair. Finally I pulled on my favorite night dress. It is a little black dress that hugs my curves perfectly. It is off the shoulder with long sleeves and it goes down until mid thigh. But the back, that is the fun of the whole thing. While the front is very elegant and conservative the back is the opposite. It is an intricate arrangement of very fine strings that crisscross my back until a little above my buttox. In reality my back is almost bare but it gives the illusion of being half covered. Now you know why the updo! That I finished with my extra comfy heels. Oh, don't forget the big dangling silver earrings, a nice silver ring on my right hand, a spritz of perfume and we are done. No I'm not carrying a clutch cause all I need to take with me is my lipstick and my cell phone and I will drop that on Damon's pockets.)

Lets go have some fun!


	25. Fun Calls Us

**Chapter 24: Fun Calls Us.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

As I came out of the bathroom all glammed up for a night of fun I couldn't help myself of taking a deep breath when I saw Damon. He looked damn good!

He had on one of those leg hugging dressy black jeans. It looked like he was carved with them on! They showed those perfectly muscled legs and that great firm butt of his. He complimented it with one of those white shirts that are specially designed to show every little detail of your chest. These shirts were definitely designed by women just to have an excuse to see the exquisite chest men have even when they are clothed. So thank you genius women cause right now Damon looks like a God with that hard chest of him hugged by the white fabric that lets me appreciate his six pack. And he looks just delicious with a black fitted leather jacket which he left opened. This gave him a bad boy look while still keeping his warm side. Just when I thought he couldn't get more handsome and inviting here he goes proving me wrong. Suddenly I wished that we were not going out but doing other things that could be done in our room.

Lena focus, don't stare! Just at that moment I noticed that he was looking at me with a very dark look. Oh, crap. He thinks that I look like a slut and he hasn't looked at the back of this thing yet.

"Wow hun, when you say fun you really mean business. I have never seen you like this and I think I have seen you in every way possible. I have to say you look HOT!" He said with a grin.

"Well you haven't seen me in very little, so no you haven't seen me in every way possible" but the fact that he had stated that he thought that I looked hot made me blush and started to radiate a kind of butterfly / heat from my head to my toes, something that I hadn't felt before. Have to say I kinda like it.

"First of all thanks for the compliment, second I really want to feel free and special tonight so I had to go all out on how I looked, third you don't look so bad yourself and finally… you haven't seen the best part of the dress yet." With that I deliberately turned around slowly enough to cause an impression and went to the dresser to get a purse. I needed an excuse to see Damon without being so obvious and this was the only thing that came into my mind. As I opened it I caught Damon's reflection in the mirror.

He had the dark look again and I just could only imagine what was going through his mind. I turned around and asking what he was thinking.

"I was just thinking oh wow!" he was speechless. I turn back around to hide the smile that was appearing my face and the blush that was painting my cheeks. I grab my bag and then turn back around.

"Well I knew the dress was gonna look awesome. I told you I wanted to feel special and free today and that meant I have to go all out. So anyway, where are we going to have some fun, where you taking me?" I ask with more enthusiasm than I thought I would have.

"That is a surprise" Damon said as he put his hand on my lower back and guided me out the door. But before we left that I opted to go with my original plan to have no bag and ended up placing my things in Damon's pockets so that he carries them and I don't have to worry about a purse the entire night.

After a couple of minutes and a short taxi ride we ended up in Kihei, a very popular dance club and sports bar area here at Maui. I still don't understand how he learned about this great place, but apparently, Damon knows people that knew the best places to check out.

As soon as we got inside I felt very energized and alive. The atmosphere in this place was electric. The music was like a lover that seduced you to give in to your senses, forgetting all your problems and only living in the moment.

Damon, with his hand in the small of my back, which by the way was sending delicious electric shocks all over my body, guided me to a cozy little table and we sat down to grab some drinks and food. After the waiter left with our order, we settled to a comfortable silence in which we just appreciated what was surrounding us, the place and the people.

"Ok this place is awesome, I should have decided to have fun a lot earlier! I think I could have come here every single night!" I told him as I took a "Maui Muncher" and filled it with some curry pineapple dip and put it in my mouth (to some it might sound weird but it is actually one of the best dips I have had in my entire life!).

He laughed as he grabbed one of the sweet and sour meatballs and ate it. "I told you this since before we got to Hawaii so this is all your own fault young lady!" He used his fake reprimanding voice but it was just funny since he couldn't hide the humor in his eyes even thought I could see that he was trying very hard to do so.

I just took my napkin and rolling it into a ball threw it at him. "Ok smart ass, you said you knew how to make me have a good time, now its time for you to show me that you can put your money where your mouth is." I said as I rested my back on the seat and waited for him to respond.

He didn't. He just grinned as he took a long, slow drink from his beer. He then stood up and with a wink in my direction walked away. I was so confused. Within a minute he came back with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila (i know right, mexican drink on hawaii, but what the heck!).

"Oh no you did not!" I told him as he set the glasses side by side in the middle of the table.

"Well judging by the fact that I do have the bottle in my hand and just placed the glasses in front of you, I think it is pretty safe to say that I just did." He said with a grin as he filled the glasses up. Just then one of the waiters came back with a bowl of limes for us.

"Getting a hangover doesn't count as fun for me Damon. I really don't think this is a good idea." I told him as I wearily looked at the shots in front of us.

"Come on don't you remember our conversion a couple of days back, this trip, this day might end up being a great adventure and the best decision you have taken in your life. You just have to let go for the moment and be free. Let the unguarded, and fun loving Lena out. I know that you like having things controlled because it centers you but for once live in the moment, let what you want to do dictate your actions tonight. Just for tonight, hun. I promise that I will take care of you, always and forever." He had gone all serious and philosophical on me and had me really thinking about his words.

"Besides you where the one that said that you wanted to feel free and special tonight, so let loose and be free. Cheers." With that he downed his shot and looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Well as the Mexican would say, Salud!" and with that I downed my own shot causing Damon to hurrah. That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Plus I think the tequila might have added to that feeling.

"Ok lover boy let us start having some real fun. Fill me up!" I said to him as I shoved my shot glass in his direction so that he could refill me.

"Your wish is my command!" He joked as he filled both of our glasses.

We both clung our shots and shouted "SALUD!" as we downed them.

While we did I saw that Damon spilled a little of the shot on his chin. I laughed and said "You need a bib."

To that Damon said "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

I laughed and to be honest this is the most free I have ever felt in my entire life.


	26. The Night is still young

**Chapter 25: The Night is still young.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

We downed the whole bottle fairly quickly and then we hit the dance floor. I don't know how long we had been there or how many dances we shared but I lost track of time. As almost always, Damon was right. I needed to let loose every once in awhile. I noticed tonight that I had a lot of energy and desire to have fun bottled up inside of me. I was happy and lucky that I was able to let loose with Damon since I knew that he would protect me and wouldn't let me do stupid things.

It always felt so right to be with Damon, to let him take care of me. He had always inspired confidence. I was really damn glad that I had accepted his friendship when we were younger and that I am able to call him my best friend now. Oh, God I am rambling aren't I? Sorry I think the alcohol is starting to go to my head. The thing is that, even though I was and am a good girl, I still had fun in college. In other words I am able to consume a fair amount of it without going complete hangover on Damon. I am not even drunk. My tolerance is, like, way up here!

So, anyway… After we had danced for quite some time we decided that we would hit the nightlife around here. We walked around the area and walked some more. We even sat on a bench for who knows how much time and looked at the people. We commented on the way they were dressed and the way they carried themselves. We talked about who they were and where did we think they were going.

We ended up playing this game that I had read on a book called "Sunday's at Tiffany's". It was called the Jane and Michael game. It consisted in looking at people and inventing a whole life for them and we would ask questions to get more outrageous answers and the one with the most original ideas would win.

After that we kept walking, by this time I had taken my heels off and was walking barefoot while Damon carried my shoes. Even though they are extra comfy I was starting to feel the pain since we had danced and walked quite a lot tonight.

We ended up in a part of a beach that was very near to where we were staying. We were playing in the waves and splashing around, like children, very carefree and lighthearted. I won that round, by the way, since I just splashed him when he was walking a little in front of me. Although, that did cause him to turn around and start chasing me down the beach! I ran as fast as I could but the man was in too great shape and he caught up to me quickly and just grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up so that he was threatening to throw me into the water. I was trying to scream for him to let me go but I was just laughing too hard and I ended up just firmly holding myself to his neck so that if he did throw me in, which I hoped he wouldn't, he was going to come in with me. He laughed harder when he noticed what was my plan and when he saw the resolution in my eyes so he just turned around and gently placed me back on my feet, not without splashing some cold water into my back, which just initiated a whole nother round of water splashing.

After we had decided to call a truce and we had gone back for my heals, he draped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked up the shore towards the room. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice when Damon decided that he was going to let us fall to the sand. So a small yelp left my mouth when I was pulled into falling towards the ground. The great part of that is that I was wrapped in his arms so I actually fell onto him and not the actual ground.

"Hun, look up there what do you see?" He asked me as I finished getting comfortable snuggled against his chest, his hand holding me tightly against him, my hand resting on his chest.

"Well I see a big building with some rooms that have the lights on and some that don't and I also see…" I was telling him when he gave me a little push and I started laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny. I see that the tequila has started to have an effect on you." He said as he gently caressed my arm.

"Well I am a big girl, and I know how to handle alcohol. But going back to your original question." I said as I turned completely upright and was facing the sky. "I see the moon, a full moon at that, and a hundred thousand stars." I said as I just gazed up and thought about how lucky we were to be here and experience this. About how lucky we had been in life because even though we have suffered we have more than most people could ask for in a lifetime.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said. I could feel his eyes on me and I started to blush for no reason at all. Dang I think I drank more than I originally thought if I am blushing like this. "We can't see them in the city because of all the lights, but here we are able to experience the wonder the world is. We can actually think about our blessings and our gifts." I could hear the wonder in his voice and that made my heart swell up in my chest. God, I love this man so much. He is this big man with a heart even bigger and made of pure gold.

"I know." I turned around in his arm to face him and he looked down at me with such love in his eyes that I just melted. "Thank you for the great night of fun Damon. I really, really enjoyed it. I didn't know I really needed to have some fun after all that happened to me but, as always you knew what I needed even before I did. Thanks for always being there for me." I told him as I boldly caressed the side of his face.

He took my hand in his and kissed my palm. "You are very welcome, hun. You know that I will be here for you, always and forever. When you need a friend you know you can always come to me." He kept hold of my eyes and my hand during the whole time he was talking.

"Thanks, I know that, always have." I snuggled even closer since the night was chilly and his body was so hot. He draped the jacket he had taken off over my shoulders and gently rubbed up and down my hands to give me warmth. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I could feel the worry in his voice.

"Nothing. I just don't want this night to end." I told him.

"Well, we can have that arranged." He said as he tugged me up, made me pull my hands through his jacket sleeves and grabbed my hand as he started to move forward.

"What are we doing?" I asked him as I catched up and was able to stand by his side. I mean literally by his side, as in almost glued there, which I really don't mind at all.

"We are going to make this night last forever." He said with a wink and a wicked smile. God only knows what is going through that beautiful head of his.


	27. Awakening

Hum... what is Damon up to? What is going on inside that beautiful head of his and what will be Elena's reaction to what he is planning? Read on to figure out! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 26: Awakening.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

Ugh, my head is still spinning. And my body hurts. This is why I don't like to have fun night outs, because you have fun in the moment but then you have to deal with the aftermath the next morning, who am I kidding the entire day. What the heck happened last night?

**-Flashback-**

"_What are we doing?" I asked him as I catched up and was able to stand by his side. I mean literally by his side, as in almost glued there, which I really don't mind at all._

"_We are going to make this night last forever." He said with a wink and a wicked smile. God only knows what is going through that beautiful head of his._

_We walked for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, is arm resting on my arm and my hand captured inside his. To anyone outside the people that actually know us, we would seem like a couple very much in love but unfortunately, we were just great friends walking very cozily through Maiu together._

_We kept walking until we hit an area with a few buildings open. By this time the sun had already gone up and we had stopped for some minutes to watch the sunrise. We stopped in an intersection and Damon turned towards me. And he just looked at me, without saying anything._

"_What is it, Damon? What is on your mind?" I prompted as I gave his hand a little squeeze._

"_Nothing, I was just thinking … you don't want the night to end. Right?" He said with what sounded as reservation or shyness. Weird for Damon, he is always so confident of himself._

"_Yes." I replied with confusion in my response._

"_So how ok are you with really letting loose and doing something reckless for once in your life?" He said kinda fidgeting a little._

"_Well I don't know Damon there could be really, really bad consequences with doing something like that…" I was saying until his finger came up to be pressed against my lips to silence my little babbling speech._

"_You are thinking to much hun. You wanted to let loose and be free yet you are still thinking. Elena, just for today, do what you want not what you should do." He said as his voice grew confident and his hands found mine. As he was talking he held my eyes and there was an intensity in them that I had never seen before._

"_Fine, what do you have in mind." I told him as I felt the last of my resistance fall under his intense gaze._

"_Promise me you will just go with it, ok?" He said as he tugged my hands to move my body a little closer to his._

"_Honestly Damon I think I would go along with anything right now since I probably won't remember anything tomorrow. Besides I trust you and I know whatever is going through that head of yours is not going to harm me." I told him as I finished getting even closer to him and had a goofy smile pasted on my face._

"_Ok then let's go!" He said as he with a huge grin on his face as he pulled me along, God only knows what he is going to make me do. Hopefully I won't have to regret anything when I actually have enough time to think about whatever it is that we are going to do._

**-End Of Flashback-**

Just then I felt a strong arm that was wrapped around my waist become deliciously tighter and pulled me close. I turned around as I remembered what had happened just a few hours ago. A smile creeps into my face as my sight rest on the beautiful face that is beside me in my bed.

I gently brush away a strand of hair that has fallen on his face. I took the time to caress his cheek and to memorize the feel of his skin on my hand. Just as I am about to take my hand away I feel it get trapped right there as a smile adorned that beautiful face.

He slowly moved it against his cheek until it reached his lips, he kissed my hand and then opened his eyes.

At that moment I got lost in his eyes. For that space of time I felt that I was invincible, that I could do anything that I wanted to, that I was safe and that I was loved. In that moment I got transported to just a couple of hours ago.

**-Flashback-**

"_Ok then let's go!" He said as he with a huge grin on his face as he pulled me along, God only knows what he is going to make me do._

_After we crossed the street we entered a little building that was still lighted up. We then headed towards an office at the back of a little hallway._

"_Where are we? What are we doing here?" I asked Damon as curiosity took the better of me. During this time we had our finger intertwined with each others and I had my body pressed to the side of his._

_He pressed his finger on his lips and lead me to one of the doors where some music was coming from. As we entered I was astounded when I saw a little chapel where a marriage was taking place. I looked down at our intertwined hands and felt all warm inside. We snuck in and sat down to watch the ceremony. It was a beautifully done ceremony, with a small amount of decorations and attendees but special and beautiful all the same. We clapped as the couple was declared man and wife and smiled at the couple as they walked by. We stayed in our seats even when everyone had left just quietly taking the little chapel in._

_After some minutes I turn around and face Damon. I can see that he is in a different world, a world inside his head, with his thoughts. A couple of seconds later he turns and looks at me._

"_What?' He asked with a boyish smile. I just giggle and shake my head. "What?!" He said this time with a fake seriousness._

"_Nothing much. I was just thinking if I will ever have this. A wedding. A man that I love and that really loves me and that will be able to do anything for me?" I said as I had moved my gaze towards the little arch of flowers in the front of the room._

_I felt Damon's fingers touch my chin and gently made me look at him. He was very serious and he had this kind of light in his eyes that just made me get lost in them._

"_You will one day Elena. I promise you that you will. You just have to be open to love and have faith" He said as he gently caressed my cheek._

"_Are you sure? I dont think it will ever happen to me. Its just not meant to be." I said with more sadness in my voice than what I thought I fealt._

"_I am sure. One day you will find your forever." He affirmed._

_Just then the priest came in and asked us if he could help us with anything. We looked at each other and smiled._


	28. Present Touch

I wonder what the heck they asked the priest? Any ideas? Read on and figure out what these crazy kids had been thinking! All my love, OA.

**Chapter 27: Present Touch.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

Elena, Elena, Elena. I heard my name being called and that brought me back from my memories from last night.

As I focus back on reality I can't help but smile at the beautiful man beside me. Then he just takes my breath away by smiling back at me.

"Good morning." I tell him as I watch him stretch. Just then I see that he goes completely still and his eyes widened.

"What is it Damon? What's wrong?" I start feeling nervous because I couldn't figure out what was wrong and what would put that look in his eye.

"Elena, ummm…, do you remember what happened last night, early this morning?" He asked me as he sat up on the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. God he has a great body and he had all of his back exposed to me and I could see the muscle of his arms work as he moved his fingers through his hair.

"Do you mean before or after we got drunk?" I asked him, knowing the answer but still wanting him to be more specific. I rested my head on my palm and looked at him as I realized what was bothering him.

"You clearly know that I mean after we left the club." He said as he played with the sheets. Wow I had never seen Damon this nervous. I wonder why. Was it because he thought I didn't remember? Was it because he didn't remember? Was it because he didn't know how I would react?

"Yes Damon. I remember everything." I kept my calm as he turned around suddenly. I could see that he was reading my face and my eyes, trying to see what emotions I was feeling.

Just as he was starting to get a little frustrated, very, very, very slowly I let out a small smile. I could see him immediately relax but he still wasn't completely lose.

"You do realize what happened last night?" He said as he kept his gaze locked up in mine.

"Yes I do." I said as I shifted so that I could sit up.

"And you are ok with this?' Damon asked hesitantly. I knew why he asked. It was all so sudden and impulsive.

"Yes. What I said last night was all true. I do not regret what happened last night one bit. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it. But one thing's for certain, I took your advice and I think that for once in my life I didn't do what I should have done, but did what I wanted to do." I told him as I smiled.

He still didn't look convinced but I could see that his resistance was falling.

"Really? Are you sure about this Elena? You know we are both lawyers so we can…" He started rambling but I cut him short.

"Damon" I said as I reached up and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my touch. Then he opened his eyes and they were filled with so much hope that it was heartbreaking. "Marrying you has been the best decision that I have taken, well that and coming to Maui in the first place." I told him with all the love I could muster.

He grinned like a school boy and then in Damon fashion he said: "I told you that one day you would thank me for making you come and then spend a night having fun. I do think that you ended up getting a great adventure and, if I do say so myself, making the best decision of your life in marrying this catch of man that is Damon Salvatore." He said with fake self-absorbance.

I giggled and playfully smacked him in the stomach to which he faked being hurt. "Very funny Salvatore, keep it up and you will use all your money paying for spousal support after I leave your sorry ass broke." I said to which he place his hand over his heart.

"Have I been such a bad husband in our first few hours of marriage that you will leave me alone and broke? Oh what have I gotten myself into with this woman?" He said dramatically as he flung himself on the bed.

I laughed but then he went serious and reached his hand up to cup my cheek and that caught my attention and my breath.

"I am so in love with you. And I know that people will say many things about this relationship but I'm not gonna let someone else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building a future with you, because you are my life_._" He said and I smiled through my teary eyes. I know, I know I am acting like a hormonal teenager but who wouldn't after a night like the one I had. "I am so happy that my lioness went for the third option". He playfully teased.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me zookeeper." I told him as I lowered myself to capture his lips. I could feel him chuckle but that was quickly replaced with what I now recognized as desire. Who would have thought that Damon would ever feel desire for me. And just as quickly as it had started it stopped as I felt Damon gently push me away.

I should have had a very confused look cause Damon looked at me with regret and very gently caressed my hair away from my face.

"Elena, I have to ask you something, and please don't get mad at me for asking." He said as he softly caressed my hands.

"What is it Damon?" I was trying really, really hard to concentrate on his words since his touch was making it hard to think.

"You know that you have some difficulty with touch. I just wanted to know if last night, I um, hurt you in any way or if you felt pressured or obligated. Either way I am sorry." He said with his eyes looking downwards. His hands had also dropped mine and where lying lifeless beside him.

I bent down so that I could catch his eyes and, because he was avoiding me, I took both of my hands and cupped his face while gently nudging it to look towards my direction.

"Damon, I in no way, shape or form, felt obligated nor pressured to make love to you. Honestly you could have not been any sweeter if you tried. You know how many times you asked me if that was what I wanted before we even started? Five times and you kept asking if I was ok during the entire thing. I am fine, actually more than fine because I know that I am safe with you and that you will never hurt me. You yourself said that if I needed space it was ok with you and if I needed to wait it was fine. You told me that if I decided that I was to never do it, it was perfectly acceptable since you only wanted to be in my life. Damon no man would do that and yet you did it because you put me first." I pause to catch my breath and try to get my thoughts together so that I convey my message to Damon. "You know, a day like today 12 years ago, you came into my life. Even when I pushed you away, you kept coming back because you were preoccupied of this stranger and your heart told you that I was in trouble and needed help. And I did. That day was the start of a new beginning for me. You became the light in the end of the tunnel to which I directed my life, you became the best part of my day, the breath of fresh air that I needed to survive and the first and last thought in my mind each minute. You saw me when I didn't want anyone to see me, my dark side, my worst side and you didn't run, in fact the complete opposite, you believed in me when I wasn't able to believe in myself. I can honestly say that I would not have the life that I have right now and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. I love you and I knew what I was getting into when I decided that I wanted to make love to you last night and I am happy that it happened and especially that it was with you. I…" I was in my monologue when I was cut short by his lips crashing into mine.

After a little while we had to pull apart to breathe.

"Hun, I have loved you since we were children. I could picture myself someday pulling a veil over your face and saying "I do". I know that it sounds creepy since I was older than you but at first I thought that it was just brotherly love and that it was different that what I felt for Caroline because you were my sister by choice not blood and because of your past I felt that I needed to protect you more. But as you grew up and became the woman that you are today I noticed that it was more than brotherly feelings, that for me, you were the one. I should have told you before but I always thought that it wasn't the right time or that you weren't ready and then Klaus came and the whole thing with him and I thought that I would prefer to be your brother for the rest of our lives than lose you forever. You have become my life and the thought of not having you in it is one I can't even bear to think. I would be lost without you as you are the compass of my all. You are my present, my future, my always and forever. I love you with all of my heart, mind and soul and I will continue to love you until I take my last breath and even beyond that, in the many lives that will come next. I know that lives aren't perfect and lives aren't fairytales, but I promise you that I will love you for all time and I will work with you to overcome any and all obstacles that life may throw at us. " He confessed.

I smiled with tears of happiness in my eyes as I said. "I felt the same way Damon. I knew that you had to be special since you were and still are the only person in the world that can so freely touch me and make me feel safe. You are the only person that knows me, all of me and loves the way I really am. It took me the almost marriage with Klaus to be able to really let myself acknowledge what I had always repressed, that I have loved you since you first moved to the house in front of me. That I fell in love with the boy that was so tender and loving to me even though he was the most popular guy in school and I was the nerd. That I fell in love with the man that with only one word could make any crisis I was going through become just a stupid problem that could be dealt with in a second." I confessed to him.

"I love you more than my own life. I would do anything for you hun." He said and I could see so much love in his eyes.

"I know. And I hope that you know that I love you and I would give up everything and even my life for you." I told him.

"I know." He said before he pulled me back down to him and all talk and confessions was transformed into kisses and caresses of love.


	29. During the day

Well being honest I was pleasantly surprised that the story ended going this way but hey, who can complain? I kinda love that they are here now and that they have a solid foundation to go on for this relationship... now what will they do next? This is a shorter fluff filled piece but I felt it was short and sweet. All my love, OA.

**Chapter 28: During the day.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental and not intended to offend anyone.**

That day we decided that we would just stay most of the day inside our room, just coming out to explore the pool in our temporary residence of bliss. We had an amazing day, just enjoying each others company and affection. With all honesty I can say that this has been the best day of my live. Who would have thought that the one night that Damon decides to go crazy is the one night that would make my dreams come true. I am married to the love of my life and I don't think that life can get any better than this, well it could if dad could come back but I know that this is a crazy thought.

Anyway, there was only one time during that day that we separated from each other. Damon had surprised me at lunch by saying that he had gotten me a full two hour massage / facial / manicure / pedicure package because he wanted me to, and I quote, "feel like the queen that you are to me". He delivered me to the spa at about 2 pm and when he kissed me goodbye he let me know that he was going to take a walk around the beach and then lounge by the pool to not feel lonely and bored because I wasn't with him. I gave a little laugh and kissed him as I walked inside the spa I said "Well, this little present isn't for me alone, you know. You get to explore and discover what they did to me." At that I l gave him an almost innocent over the shoulder smile and saw how his eyes went a shade darker as lust started to run through his veins, although he tried to hide it with a girin and a wave.

After 3 and a half glorious hours (yes I got an extra hour and a half of heaven) I emerged feeling better, lighter and sexier than ever. I think that I should get a membership at a spa and do this at least twice a year, it is the best way to relieve stress and feel better than ever. I went to the pool to find a very toned Damon on a cabana, sipping an ice beverage, reading a novel, sunglasses on and no shirt. Damn I love that that perfect specimen of human being is all mine.

At that moment a smile spreads over my face as I think that I was glad that I took those self-defense classes because that meant that I could kick the ass of any women that came even within a 5 feet radius of my husband. Wow, husband. I would have never thought that I was going to call Damon my husband. I do love how it rolls of my tongue. I loved more the fact that when we went to the spa, Damon told the secretary that we were there because his wife Elena had an appointment. I love how those words sounded, especially coming from those perfect lips of his and in that sexy as hell husky voice that can make me relax or get turned on with just one word.

Anyway I decided that I was going to be a little bad and try to scare Damon, well at least get to see how much attention he would give to another women. So I changed directions and came up behind his chair and with another pitch to my voice I asked: "Excuse me, but do you think you can help me with getting some sunscreen on my back?" I was happy to see that he didn't actually take his shades off and that he didn't look up at the "women". Instead he looked towards the pool and after putting the book down on his to die for abs and answered: "I would miss but you see I am married and my wife is here. Although she isn't the jealous type, I did vow to her that she would be the only woman in my life and I plan on doing that. I am sorry and I don't mean to be rude but I do love my wife and I don't want her to even…" just then he turned around to see me smiling down at him.

He took his shades off and looked slightly confused and then started to laugh. One of those laughs that came from very deep within his soul. I laughed with him as I came around to sit on his lap. "Well," I said as I snaked my hands around his neck and his hands came to rest on my waist. "I do like your answer sir and I am truly sorry that you cannot help me. Your wife must be the luckiest women in the world to have gotten married to a man like you." I said still using the other pitched voice. He smiled and kissed my nose making me smile. "No, miss I have to correct you there, I am the lucky one because she accepted to marry me and be my wife." I laughed and just as we were about to kiss I backed away getting a confused look from him and said with a very seductive voice, "You do know that, even if they say they are not, women are always a little jealous of the men they love even thinking of another woman right?" He just smiled at me and answered: "I will keep that in mind." And with that he pulled me closer and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the day over at the cabana just reading while resting in each others arms. (No more public displays of affection were shown here, to my disappointment). Then we headed up to our room to get ready for dinner. We decided that we would have a romantic diner so that we could celebrate our marriage. I wore a short wine colored dress that had some see through around the shoulders and it came to above my knees. I added a little bit of liner and mascara and a wine color lipstick and loosely curl my hair, letting it fall like cascades on my shoulders. I put on some sensible heels. Damon wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some jeans. (He knows that I love a man in black, especially him.) Then we headed out to dinner.


	30. Wine, Food and Gold

OMG I feel like the worst person in the world! I couldn't get into my account to post these! SO in order to compensate you guys, I have finished the story and will post all the last chapters today. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me and read this story! It was a joy to write and to explore. I love getting into the mind of our favorite characters, especially since Elena is no longer a major figure in Mystic Falls. All my love, OA.

**Chapter 29: Wine, Food and Gold.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

We headed to the hotel's restaurant (since we didn't want to go too far away from our room) and we got a nice, cozy table that overlooked the beach. We talked and laughed and hold hands the entire time that Damon wine and dined me. After we finished dessert, we headed down to the beach. God, I'm going to miss this beach! So many fun memories have been made here on this island.

We laid down on the sand and gazed at the stars as we heard the ocean play at our feet, much like we did last night. It was amazingly calming to be there with that view, that sound and that man beside me. I really felt completely happy and invincible at that moment. I snuggled closer into Damon's chest and, in turn, he tighten his grip around my waist and pulled me closer, careful not to make his jacket slip off my shoulders.

"You know, this has been the best trip I have ever made. Can't wait to do something like this again." Damon said as he gently caressed my arm.

"Agreed. I am really happy that you convinced me to do this. I think is the best decision you have taken in your life." I told him as I smiled up to him.

"Yep. I know, I know, I am simply brilliant" he said which earned him a little punch in the stomach to which he faked to being hurt. As I was laughing at him, he traped my hands with his and cut my laughter short by kissing my lips.

"I might end up getting really annoyed at some point in the future if you keep doing that." I told him once he released my lips.

"Doing what?" He faked innocence but I could see that he was really trying to hide a grin.

"Don't play coy with me, you know very well what I am talking about." I told him with the most serious tone I could find.

"Ok, will you forgive me?" He said with those irresistible puppy eyes that I love so much.

"Yes. Unfortunately I can never be angry with you for too long." I told him sincerely.

"Good to know." He said and at my shocked reaction he just started laughing.

"Damon!" I told him knowing what he was implying.

"Sorry. On that note, hun close your eyes." He told me

"What?" I asked him really feeling confused. How did we turned from playing around to me closing my eyes for some mysterious reason.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me in a very serious and honest tone.

"Yes" I said with no hesitation but just plain curiosity by now.

"Then close your eyes." He said as I closed them.

"I want you to concentrate on feeling everything around you with all your sense except sight. Hear the ocean. Feel the wind and the sand on your skin. Listing to your heart beating. Smell the salt in the air." He whispered in my ear.

As I was really letting myself get lost in these sensation I feel him taking my left hand in his. Then I felt as he slipped a warm band around my ring finger.

"Damon what...?" I start saying but then stop short as I examine the beautiful band that is placed on my finger. It is a delicate white band with some flower like detail in yellow gold. It is beautiful and sophisticated, just the way I feel when I am with him.

He let me examine the ring for some time and then he said: "I just wanted to let the world know that you are mine and that I am yours." At that moment he shows me his hand. He has a matching wedding band on his finger. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

Just then we see shooting stars start to move across the sky. I was in awe of the moment but then clouds and rain drops decided to share in the moment. Then rain started to pour down.

"Come on, time to abandon ship" Damon said as he started to get up and pull me up with him.

"No, No, No, No. Wait. Just give it a second. It'll clear up." I tell him, really wanting to see the spectacular sight of shooting stars in Hawaii. But then this is the last thing in my mind when I look at Damon. He is looking at me like I was the most precious treasure in the world. He has a small smile playing on his lips and I just can't resist. I lean in and capture his lips in a brief, sweet and passionate kiss.

Once we separate I look deep into his eyes and tell him the one things that was in my heart: "Promise me this is forever."

He just looked at me and smiles while he stated with conviction, "I promise." He sealed our second round of vows with a kiss that I felt down to the very bottom of my soul.

A marriage, vows of love, promises of forever, can life get any better than this?


	31. Home Bound

So after the fluff... more fluff! I love dovey Delena. All my love, OA.

**Chapter 30: Home-bound.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

I can't believe that we are leaving this magical place. Who would have thought that coming here for what was supposed to be one honeymoon ended up becoming a completely different one, one with the man that I really love. Seems like it was really meant for me to get married and get my honeymoon in Hawaii this week!

"You ready?" Damon asks me as he leans on the doorway, suitcases by his feet and phone on his hand.

"No." I reply and laugh when he looks around the room to see what we are missing. "Is not that there is something that we missed, but that we will miss this place." I sigh as I take one last look at the ocean from the window of our room.

Just then I feel strong, gentle hands come across my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. I sigh and rest my hands on top of his and my head on his chest. I look down at our hands and smile at the matching bands that shine as they catch the light from the sun.

"I know hun, but we had a great time here and we made memories that will last a lifetime. Besides, when we open the branch here we have an excuse to come back and relive these memories, over and over again." He says as his breath tickled my neck.

I laugh and playfully hit him in the arm as I turn around in his hands and place my arms on his neck. "Only you can take something romantic and make it sound so dirty Salvatore."

He just laughs and kissed my neck while seductively whispering in my ear "I know. But you still love me."

"That I do" I say as I am leaning in to kiss his lips. Um, it is just wonderful to be able to freely kiss him and say that he is mine. Who would have thought that I'd be so territorial.

When we separate for air, Damon leans his forehead against mine and we stay like that for a couple of seconds, just drinking in this moment, this perfect space in time where its just us in each others hands.

I was the first one to break the silence as I moved to tuck my head on his chest. "This is nice." To which Damon responds by saying "It is nice."

"Quiet, still, peaceful. I like our life when it's like this." I tell him but he just says, "But its our life (he placed a kiss on my head and placed his chin there) which probably means that somebody's going to call one of us and shatter it."

"Ughhhhh. Don't say that." I tell him because I don't want the magic of this day to be ruined but I know that what he is saying is true.

Then Damon did the thing I wouldn't have expected him to do, he started a countdown. " In 10…9.." I just hold Damon tighter and tell him "Just let me enjoy the moment:.

He just starts kissing my head in between every subsequent number "...6...5..." I look up then and interrupt him by saying "Damon, today is the day that we are going back home as a married couple. It's a good day." He just keeps kissing my forehead everytime he is transitioning through numbers. "...3...2.."

"Damon, its a good day" I say and he just responds by lowering his head and kissing my lips. Just before he says one, my phone starts to ring. "...1…". I sigh and drop my head as I get away from Damon's hand and grab my phone from the table beside the door.

I sent him an apologetic look as I hit the answer button. "Hello, Elena speaking how may I help you?" I automatically answer.

"Well I hope that you didn't work the entire time you were there and had some fun." I hear Mom say, although I can tell that she is trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh, hi Mom! Sorry, I automatically answered like that. Should have checked my caller ID before I answered. Whats up?" I asked her as I move to lay on the bed on my stomach and put the phone on speaker so that Damon could hear the conversation. He just moved to sit beside me, draping his hand across my back.

" I just wanted to check that you guys were alive. You just texted us yesterday once and we didn't speak on the phone, so we got a little worried that something was up." I could hear that she was worried but she wasn't pushing us like we were teenagers that forgot to check in with their parents.

I look over to Damon and silently tell him that we should have called so they wouldn't get worried. "Sorry mom, we just didn't notice the time fly by and when we got back to the room it was late, so we didn't want to wake you guys up." Damon said and then placed a silent kiss on my shoulder. I wanted to giggle but stifled it since we were talking to mom on the phone.

Just then we heard pop's on the background asking if it was "the kids" and once mom said yes we heard his voice loud and clear on the line.

"Hello children! Anything eventful happened yesterday that would make you guys forget to call us?" He says playfully but I am looking at Damon, my eyes full of shock while he grabs a pillow and puts it to his mouth so that our parents won't hear him laughing. I smile and roll my eyes at him

"Haha pops, we'll tell you all about our adventures once we get home. We will be back just in time for our monthly Salvatore gathering." I tell him as I punch Damon in the stomach playfully and he falls back to the bed still laughing to the pillow.

"I know. I just hope that you had some fun and have stories to tell us that don't involve meetings and furnisher for the new office." I laugh along with him and mom and Damon joins in, finally taking the pillow off his face. One more minute and I would have started to worry that he was going to asphyxiate because of it!

By that point, our parents felt convinced that we were ok so they bid us a safe flight back and goodbyes. As I ended the call Damon pulls my hand so that I fall back on the bed, my head on his chest, his arms creating a protective cage around my waist. He gently kissed my head while giving a content sigh. Just then the room phone started to shriek, breaking us from our contemplative silence. Damon lets out an agitated sigh and reaches for it. After a few seconds and an "Okay, Thank you." He hangs up and turns to look at me.

"That was the front desk. Our car is here to take us to the airport." He tells me sadly but I just take my hand and caress his cheek. There is a slight stubble in his face since I took the last razor to shave my legs. Also, I do love the way his cheek feels with it. The way it tickles my palm and scratches my face when we kiss.

"Well, the dream is over, now it's time to face reality. Problem is, that is really time to face the firing squad. How do you think our family is going to take the news about what we did here?" I asked him, starting to get nervous about the consequences of our actions.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out soon enough." Damon answered as he intertwined our fingers and started to walk towards our bags, to an uncertain future in Mystic Falls, a place where our family will be waiting to see us.


	32. Epilogue: The Elena Diaries

And this is the end of this story! thanks to all of you that read this and to all of you that left the great feedback! you are all the reason why i love to right and post here. All my eternal love and always yours, OA.

**Chapter 31: Epilogue: The Elena Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. There owned by The CW, CBS Studios and the companies that work with the network. Any dialogue and or story likeness is coincidental (except for the dialogue/scenes from the series that are used, which I do not own) and not intended to offend anyone.**

Dear diary:

Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine. Thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I'll start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

…

I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine. Thanks." at least 37 times, and I didn't mean it once. No one noticed. When someone asks "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

…

I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new. Without the past, without the pain. Someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it.

Dear Diary:

Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama. Now is just not the time. But, my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and truth is that... I'm scared. I'm scared that if I let myself to be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that.

Dear Diary:

This morning was different. There's change. I can sense it, feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. I tried. I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

"Elena, what are you up to now?" Damon asked me. I slightly jump up and turn around when I hear his voice so close to me. I was so focused in what I was doing that I didn't even hear him approaching.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said with apologetic eyes. I smile at him and and was rewarded by his face illuminating with one of those breathtaking smiles of his.

"Nothing" Was all I answered as I tried to be as discreet as possible while putting away the things I had in front of me.

He chuckled and slowly made his way toward me. "What are you doing with this old thing?" He slowly puts his hand behind me and take out the light green leather bound diary that my dad gave to me when I was 10 years old. It has been with me ever since that day. I have had many other diaries, deep red, light blue and even brown, but this one will still be the most special since my dad had it even engraved for me. It also holds my memories of life with my dad, when my life went from hell to heaven.

"Just remembering dad, and how happy I was with him and you guys. You know having a retrospective moment." I saw and try to hide the fact that all my diaries are out, since I have been reading my entire collection. But its no surprise when Damon smiles, grabs my waist and hoists me up from the window seat to reveal the diaries that I had strategically placed behind my back.

"I'm pretty sure there are more memories than just your dad in here, hun. I can assume our own adventures are also here. Umm, what would I give to read these and be able to see your dreams and aspirations, what you want from life." He has a wishful kind of expression on his face as he gently caressed the cover of my most recent diary.

"Hell no Salvatore, get away from the books." I lightly threaten as I go to him and snatch the diary from his hand. I through him an annoyed look that was anything but that since I was trying very hard to stifle my laugh. He just laughs and lightly and kisses my temple with a featherlike brush of his lips. I turn to take the diaries and hide them where I do, place that I know that Damon knows about but I have no way of really know for sure if my theory is correct, to hide the blush that I feel covering my cheeks.

He laughs at my antics and grabbing me by the waist, twirls me around so that we are dancing to an imaginary song, our bodies close together, just twirling around the bedroom. I laugh as I place my hands on his neck and let him lead me around the room. A few seconds later, we notice that mom is at the door just watching us, a small smile playing in her face.

I immediately drop my hands from Damon's neck and stop moving to which he just spins me again so that he traps my waist from behind, my back to his front. "May we help you?" he says as his head is on top of mine. I playfully try to struggle against his grip and he just grins and lets me go.

Mom just shakes her head and smiles at me. "It is good to see you smile, and I mean really smile Elena. Its about time you remember that you are just a girl and you should act your age sometimes." I just smile back at her, hoping that she knows just how grateful I am for all that she and her family have done for me. "I just came up here to let you know that the family is all here and that dinner is ready." With one last smile, she turns on her heals and goes back to attend her guests.

I turn to see that there is still a glint of amusement in Damon's eye. I must have looked confused because he chuckles and takes me in his arm, dipping me down and planting a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Ready to face the firing squad?" He asks.

I just laugh and, still in this position, reply: "With you, always." He straightens me and takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and guides me out of the room. As we are leaving the room I take a quick glance back and rest my eyes on the lilac diary on my desk. This is the book that holds my most current thoughts, hopes and dreams. I smile as I allow Damon lead me down the stairs and into a room full of Salvatore family and friends. The thing that he would never know is that my biggest dream and my darkest desire lie in the fresh ink on the last page of that book. I know there might be a sad smile on my face right now because I know that the words on those pages will always be an impossible dream.

Dear Diary:

Last night I had the best dream of my life. Well, the best if my dad had been in it. I had been able to go to college, open my own law firm, get engaged and even get married. But the best part of all was that by the end of it I was Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Even if it was in a dream I got to feel what it would be like to be loved by him. What it would feel like to be in his arms, to have him cherish my body and make me his own. To see all the love in his beautiful heart be directed at me. Oh, if only that could become a reality someday. But for now it will only be a memory of the best dream that I have ever had and a goal for the future. I hope that I can be happy in this life and that he will also find the happiness he deserves. He has always had a special, even mystic touch with anything that had to do with me. And I know that this will never change and neither will the fact that I have always and will always love Damon. We always survive and I can promise that these feelings are forever. With hope that this dream will become an unexpected reality.

Yours always, Elena


	33. Author's note

Hello beautiful readers!

I have gotten some questions about the ending of this story and I wanted to let you all know my thoughts. I made the ending like this on purpose... it is up to the reader to determine how they want this story to end. My inspiration came from a story I read years ago called The Lady or the Tiger. I hope this clarifies things a little and thanks for reading my story!

All my love,  
OA


End file.
